Creatures of the Night Remake
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: After a period of heat, Raven begins questioning her own sexuality and decides it's time to open herself to the possibility of a partner. But as she explores her own feelings, she starts keeping secrets from everyone. How will she manage to live a double life while trying to solve a mysterious vampire case? - Femslash
1. The Question

**This is a remake of my original story. Unlike the first time I rewrote it, this is not like an improved version, but a totally new approach to it. This time it's totally rated M so expect a lot of lemony, femslash goodness.**

**Please Read and Review, it will be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: … whatever, you know the usual… I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – The Question**

* * *

Raven looked at herself closely in the bathroom mirror. Drops of water fell from her now long hair down her neck and naked torso. She looked closely at herself examining her skin and hair color. She sighed and began untangling her long braids. It was still a bitch to comb her hair everyday; but after a very long mission in the South Pole, where it had grown out of necessity and lack of time to cut it, she realized boys paid more attention to her like that.

Not that vanity was something she rejoiced in or she had a special need for boy's attentions; but as time passed and she grew older, she knew her half demonic anatomy would demand her to get a partner. And that time was approaching soon, she was 19 already.

Demons were known to be very sexually active creatures, especially considering they had a tendency to kill each other, so the need to breed was also a survival mechanism imprinted on their DNA. So every now and then, they would go into an unstoppable heat.

Being half human only slowed down her mating cycles to once every year, making it easier for her to control her natural impulses; but meditation didn't suppress them completely either. She had never been much of a sexual person; after all, the possibility of blowing up a potential partner was something discouraging. But if she didn't channel her sexual energy, god knows what would happen. As years passed it only got worse.

_Maybe we should give it a try._ – sounded a voice inside her mind.

"Yeah, but who would want to date a freak like me? I'm not even sweet like Starfire, or funny like Beast Boy, or cool like Robin, or loving like Cyborg. Not even they like to hang out with me most of the time." complained Raven to her image in the mirror.

_Oh but we are smart and we have a killer body!_ – shouted Brave, her most confident emoticlone.

_But what about our skin color? It's so depressing._ – whined Timid.

"Oh shut up all of you. You've been very chatty as of late. People are beginning to think am schizophrenic or something."

_It's your fault; you've been lax in your meditation._ – warned Wisdom.

True. Her emoticlones existed so she could easily hold control of her emotions through meditation. But since her father's defeat, she had been in less need of it as time passed. Sometimes she allowed herself to feel love, or compassion, or anger, without necessarily blowing things up to pieces.

Raven looked down at herself; she had to admit hero duties had shaped her body quite nicely. So the empath began a self exploration with her hands, first touching her arms and shoulders then going down her chest. She finally reached her boobs and caressed them softly, in gentle circular motions. The goth titan could feel her nipples hardening under her touch, and as she pinched them between her thumbs and middle fingers a surge of heat rose from her center down her tights.

The half demoness was burning up, so she lowered her right hand down her belly as the left played with her hardened nipples. She quickly reached her wet pussy and began caressing her opened folds. She took special attention to not touch her clit directly, and began a slow, gentle rocking motion with her hand. The empath was on the brink of climax, and when she could take it no more she finally reached for her pleasure point.

SSSSLUUSSHHHHH

Raven found herself suddenly drenched in water. The sink faucet had blown up the moment she let go of her powers, and now it was spurting water all over the bathroom.

"Oh shit…" cursed the Titan as she smacked her hand on her forehead. "I'm going to die a virgin."

All heat forgotten, she diligently chanted her mantra as she fixed the broken sink and dressed up to head to the kitchen.

* * *

After brewing some tea, the empath headed to the big window to meditate. Her raging hormones demanded it. Strangely it was quiet in the tower… too quiet… which could only mean the boys where hanging out somewhere in Jump City leaving the two female residents on their own. This, of course, could only mean that Starfire would come to her any time now asking to "do the girl talk".

_Maybe you can talk about what we are going through with Starfire. _

"No. It would be too embarrassing."

_Come on. She's an alien. When she reached puberty she grew a horn. Would you prefer to go to the "mall of shopping" or participate in "braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair"?_

It was common knowledge that the girls had grown closer as time passed, especially since the Puppet King incident. The Tamaranean was the only one ever allowed in the empath's room and she even humored the alien princess by participating in the different girly activities that were intended for them to feel like "normal" human girls. Although neither of them was normal nor human.

And just like she had predicted, Starfire appeared soon after, as she meditated in the living room.

"Friend Raven" the Tamaranean Princess was standing at a reasonable distance from where Raven levitated. She had learned from experience to be cautious near the quiet Titan during her daily ritual.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Are you alright?" asked her friend in concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" replied Raven a little confused by the question.

"You've been meditating a lot as of late."

"I always meditate." answered her friend in her characteristic monotone voice.

"Yes, but I have noticed an increasing amount of it during this particular time of the year."

Raven was surprised by Starfire's keen perception. People usually thought of her as the airhead bimbo of the team, but she was surprisingly intelligent and insightful. Behind that innocent smile Raven knew she had an amazingly smart and caring friend.

"Has anybody else noticed that?" asked the empath as she lowered to the ground and took a seat at the couch of the living room.

"None of the boys have mentioned anything about it. I believe I am the only one." noted the alien, taking a seat next to Raven. "Does that mean there IS something going on?"

"Well… let's just say at this time of the year I find it harder to keep my cool… so I meditate more."

"Why are you having trouble with the cool?" inquired Starfire.

"Well… I... my body has this need… and I kind of find it hard to control it…"

Raven began fidgeting in her seat under Starfire's scrutiny. The Tamaranean's face of confusion suddenly turned into surprise, and understanding.

"Oh! Raven you have mating cycles!" yelped Starfire "You are in heat!"

"Shhhh! The boy's might come in at any minute!" whispered the Azarathian covering her friend's mouth with her hands. Raven was red as a tomato; she couldn't believe Starfire had found out so easily about her predicament.

"They are at the games of video, will be there all day. Besides, you should not be embarrassed. I believe the human boys mating cycle never stops, they are always in heat." smiled the alien girl, trying to calm down the empath.

"Yeah, you should know. You date one."

"On my planet, the sexual act is merely for procreation, although here on earth I believe it is also for pleasure."

"Yeah, it is…" confirmed the goth girl, not quite catching her point.

"So I see no reason for you to hold back Raven. I believe you could find a suitable candidate to participate in the act of coupling without expecting you to bear children for him." chimed Starfire trying to be helpful. Apparently on her planet they didn't have any prejudice about talking so freely about sexuality.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be comfortable with a one night stand."

"Perhaps not someone to be just for one night then." chuckled Starfire. She was apparently amused by the idea. "You could find a boy that is a friend and you can also do the dating, and the cuddling, not just the sex."

"That sounds like a complicated task Star…" said the dark Titan somewhat cresfallen "I don't think am very attractive to boys actually."

"Oh but that is not true friend Raven! You are very shapely and when your cape is off I've seen the boys do the drooling over you, especially Beast Boy… I know! You should date him!"

At that moment Raven's mind brought forth the image of Beast Boy, he had grown taller and muscular over the years; he was no longer the skinny brat they had met. But then again, his personality still matched that of a twelve year old. Sometimes it was sweet how he made such an effort to make her laugh, but most of the time he was just plain irritating.

"First dead than dating Beast Boy; he is too immature" whined the goth girl "Even if we thought about dating where would we go together? I can't imagine BB going into a bookstore if his life depended on it."

"Guess you two don't have much in common. What about Goth boy?"

"We certainly share many things in common, but our worlds are too different…" answered Raven a little disappointed.

"How so?" wondered Starfire.

"He works at a coffee house… I fight crime… that somehow hurts his male ego…" Raven had indeed considered him before. They had gone out a couple of times, and even shared a kiss with him. But something always came up and she had to go save the city. He didn't say anything about it, but she noticed his sudden need to prove himself to be man enough for her. And that was just awkward and pathetic.

"Well there are other superhero guys you could date!" exclaimed the alien.

"Name one."

"Speedy?" ventured the Tamaranean.

"Too Robin, I would feel like I'm going out with your boyfriend. Besides, just imagine putting those two together in the same city, they would kill each other."

"Jericho?"

"Well he's quiet… But too creepy, even for me; and that's saying a lot." Raven had nothing against speaking in sign language, but his eyes were just a little too unsettling; like he was hiding something dark behind that gentle smile.

"Herald?"

"He is handsome, but lives in another dimension." admitted Raven.

"Más and Menos?"

"Not that kinky to date twins, I wouldn't know which one to pick… besides they are too short… and I don't speak Spanish…"

"Ok, too many cons there…" Starfire was deep in thought searching through the images of her superhero pals for the perfect candidate.

"I know! Aqualad! He is very handsome!"

"He is sooo gay Starfire."

"Is he not of your liking because he is a happy person?" now the alien princess was definitely confused by this.

"ehm… not that… I know ´gay´ means happy but it is mostly used for people who like other's of their same sex."

"I like you; does that mean I'm gay?" asked the alien trying to make some sense of the word.

"ehm no… I mean they like people in a romantic, sexual way…"

"Oh… then I am not gay…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

They remained in silence for a while. Apparently Raven had been able to take the ridiculous idea of pairing her up to a fellow Titan off the alien's mind. She was just about to grab a book when Starfire finally came up with a solution for Raven's predicament.

"What about Argent?" asked Star innocently "You two have a lot in common, why don't you go out with her?"

The book she had grabbed fell from her hands. Had her friend actually implied she go out on a date with Argent? A girl? Ok, sure, they did have a lot in common, being all dark and stuff, but… a girl?

"Starfire… I'm not gay." said Raven

"Well, you have never seemed interested in any of the boys… maybe you should consider the females."

"That would be a terrible idea. I am freakish enough as it is." answered raven a little scandalized.

"Why? Is it wrong on your planet to be attracted to someone of your own gender?"

"It's not wrong… well, some people think it is. It's too complicated Star, just let it go… regardless of going out with a boy or a girl, I'm better off on my own. I'll just meditate till I cool off, like all the other years."

"But having a partner is a marvelous experience…"

"Just let it go Star…"

Raven sighed and slumped on the couch obviously frustrated. Starfire said nothing else after that, she just smiled fondly at her friend and hugged her gently. She knew the empath didn't like hugs, but it looked like she needed one right now. Her goth friend didn't answer back, but she wasn't really expecting her to, although she did seem to relax her muscles under the Tamaranean's embrace.

"Whatever you need, you know you can count on me friend." and with those words Starfire separated from her and left the living room to give her some space.

* * *

That night, Raven was lying in bed just looking at the ceiling. It was so late, and she had not slept at all that night, that the sun would be rising any minute now. Her bedroom window was open allowing the cool wind to enter and caress her exposed skin, as she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. The chilly air was actually welcomed for it numbed her a little. She had tried to meditate in order to sleep, but meditation had not gone so well, she felt like she was burning up. The heat was starting and it would last a whole week.

Soon she was thinking of some of the boys Starfire had mentioned a few hours ago. All of them had gorgeous bodies. Herald was tall, dark and handsome; and she imagined him lifting her up with his strong arms and holding her against his broad chest. Raven was very aroused by the heat, so she ripped away her top and began caressing her breast; at that moment her mind brought forth the image of Speedy. He always had this playful smirk on his face, and naughtily thought he was probably really good at playing with girl's tits.

She soon got rid of her boxers, and as her hand moved lower she realized she was dripping wet. She began a gentle, rocking motion with her hand, trying not to get overly excited so she wouldn't start blowing things up. But thinking of Speedy had only made her mind imagine Robin going down on her, licking slowly. She knew that was so very wrong, he was her best friend and he was with Starfire, but lust had taken over her senses and she didn't really care. She was approaching climax and all she wanted was release.

Suddenly the memory of Starfire hugging her took over. The warmth of her body along with her exotic, sweet alien smell invaded her senses. Finally she recalled her gentle voice whispering to her ear: _Whatever you need_… and that's when she lost all control she had left in her, and Raven was pushed over the edge.

Her body shivered with pleasure as her right hand rubbed her clitoris faster and harder. She moaned involuntarily as her body exploded into orgasm and wave after wave of hot pleasure poured into her fingers. Her own heart beat thundered in her ears, as several jars and books exploded around her. It didn't last for more than 10 seconds, but it was enough to leave her sweating and trying to catch her breath.

The first glimpses of sunlight were already tainting the darkness in the sky outside; and with the light her heat diminished, making it easier for her to regain her senses. Her bed was a mess, with the sheets tangled around her and feathers of her blown up pillow scattered all over. That's when it hit her, not only had she masturbated thinking of her friends, she had an orgasm thinking of Starfire… she had come thinking of a girl…

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. The Heat

**CHAPTER 2 – The Heat**

* * *

After much consideration Raven finally stood up and got dressed. She had remained in her room all day, waiting for the worst of her heat to pass. But after many hours of self confinement she finally got dressed in black jeans and a skin tight t-shirt with rose patterns in it. She knew it was a real bad idea to go out like this, but masturbation was not going to hold her down for too long, and her room was already looking like a war zone.

So she put on the holoring she used for undercover missions and watched her image in the mirror change. Her skin tone turned a creamy shade of white, her hair jet black, and her eyes dark brown. The chakra stone in her forehead also disappeared. She looked very human now.

"What am I going to do? This is getting out of control."

_You can start by not talking to yourself in the mirror all the time, it's becoming a habit, and we look kind of crazy. _

"Right. Stop acting crazy, check." answered Raven to her reflection. She had always found it comforting speaking to her emoticlones, she felt like she wasn't really alone and it helped her give some clarity to her thoughts. "So, if I find a suitable candidate then what? It's not like I can just introduce myself and say: hey wanna shag? By the way, I'm going to be blowing up stuff while we are at it, probably even you, so you might die in the process."

_The plan is not perfect. If we actually want to make some sort of real connection with someone I doubt we'll even get to the sex part before the heat passes._

"So what's the point if I'm not going to be able to quench this heat?!"

_The point is we need to start looking. If this keeps getting stronger, next year Azar knows what will happen. We knew we had to look for someone, but we didn't, hoping it would just pass, and now we are dealing with the consequences. So right now we actually have the motivation to do it. It's now or never. _

"Fine." Raven looked at herself with resolution. Just like every other challenge she had faced she was going to take this one up front and with her full commitment; or else the future consequences could be disastrous. But as she was getting ready to leave a knock on the door froze her in place.

"Friend Raven." called Starfire from the other side. Raven panicked. The source of last night's craziness was standing outside her door. Her cheeks immediately turned a slight shade of red and she began to pace back and forth in her room, unsure of opening the door. "Are you alright? You have not left your room all day."

"I'm fine." answered the empath. She then noticed she was still wearing the holoring and immediately took it off.

"Are you having trouble keeping the cool?" kept calling Starfire, to which Raven finally opened the door, allowing her entrance. Starfire looked around at the uncharacteristic mess "What happened to your room?"

"Like you said, I'm having trouble with the cool." said Raven as she closed the door behind her friend, so nobody else would listen to what they were saying.

"Where you dressing to go out?" asked the Tamaranean as she realized her friend was not wearing her usual battle uniform, and instead was in civilian clothes.

"Yeah, I… I am considering your advice about looking for a partner." admitted Raven.

"Marvelous! Is there anything I can do to help you?" beamed Starfire as she took Raven's hands into hers for encouragement. The empath gasped at the sudden innocent touch and began feeling the heat rising again.

"Well… maybe…" Raven just stared at Starfire's hands in hers, and then began caressing them ever so gently. The alien's skin was soft to the touch, and her skin radiated a faint smell of lavender and vanilla. Her mind travelled back to last night's fantasy, and she turned to look at the Tamaranean's eyes. Those big, green eyes looked back at her puzzled, and she slightly opened her mouth as if to ask something, but not sure of what to say. The empath lowered her sight to her lips, and slowly began closing the distance between them. At first the alien princess was a little confused by her attitude, but then opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, Raven! I thought you said you are not gay." exclaimed Starfire backing away instinctively.

"Right! I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I… I'm sorry! I don't know what's happening to me." yelped Raven mortified as she closed her palms in apologizing gesture. She couldn't believe she was about to kiss her best friend.

"It's ok. I am not offended. I am flattered that you find me attractive, but I am already with Robin." explained Star, trying not to hurt Raven's feelings.

"I know! I know! I feel like an idiot! I'm not even sure I bend that way. Not that you are not pretty, but it's probably just the heat's madness." apologized the empath as she sat on a corner of her room, far away from her. She hung her head down trying to conceal her reddened face. "I think you should go Star… I better be alone right now."

Before Starfire could answer, the alarm on Titans Tower rang all around them.

"Trouble…" muttered Starfire. "Are you alright to go outside? Or shall I tell the boys you are not feeling well?"

* * *

"So Robin… where are we going exactly…" asked Cyborg while he started the engine of the T-Car where they were all seated.

"To the Bay District, to investigate a crime scene… and it's Nightwing…"

"Oh sorry, I always forget that…"

Raven sighed in her seat on the back. Even though she wasn't feeling entirely like herself she preferred to leave the tower. Maybe a good battle would smack some sense into her, or at least help her blow off some steam.

She looked at the image of her leader in his new attire. When the last one of them turned 18, Robin decided it was time they got a more mature look for themselves. Make changes that would inspire more respect in the super hero community. Although they where technically still in their teens, except for Cyborg, they decided to lose the "Teen" and just go with "Titans". The next big change for him was to get out of Batman's shadow and don a new identity; although everyone was still having a hard time getting used to calling him Nightwing.

"Dude, when I finally decide on a new name for myself it's gotta be something easier to remember; something catchy for my fans." quipped in Beast Boy. He was seated right next to Raven and turned to flash a big grin as he said it. Raven just looked at him without really paying attention at his words. She couldn't help but notice his well formed chest and the smell of fresh cologne in his face; as he grew older he always looked for ways to draw girls' attention and they had seen a significant improvement in his hygiene. "What? No smart retort?"

"I like your new uniform." muttered Raven, more to herself that for him. Beast Boy had been following Robin's initiative and decided to ditch the Doom Patrol uniform in favor of something new. He had been wearing a white and purple suit that actually fitted him with his new complexion. Unfortunately for her, BB had really good hearing.

"Really?" he was looking at her surprised.

Then it hit her. She was doing it again, just that this time it was Beast Boy. She knew Starfire had deliberately sat him between them to keep space from the Tamaranean; even though her friend saw nothing wrong about two girls together, she did freak out with her earlier assault. So before she could turn red, she came up with a smart remark before he noticed there was something really wrong with her.

"Yeah, now you can call yourself Super Salad Man, since you are vegan and all." teased the empath.

"Not funny Rae."

"I actually think that's quite fitting for you BB!" smirked Cyborg from the front seat. "And although I would gladly continue our fashion statement conversation, we are finally here."

The Titans all got out of the T-Car and walked to a police barricade that signaled the scene of a crime. It was still early in the night so the police had to disperse the onlookers out of the way. As they drew near they could see a body lying in the pavement covered with a white sheet.

"Robin… I mean, Nightwing… is it not the work of the police to solve murders? Are we not to deal with common criminals…" asked Starfire.

"Well… apparently this case is a little different, that's why we were called in."

"Titans!" chief Mathews, head of Jump City's police department, waved for them to get near.

"Evening chief… how exactly can the Titans help you?" asked their leader politely.

"Nightwing, glad you came, I know it's unusual we call you to murder scenes, but this case has proven quite a challenge, and apparently it is something more of your league."

"Why more of our league?" asked Raven intrigued. Although curiosity was peaking in her, she was not excited about seeing a dead corpse. Not that they had never seen one, but those kinds of crimes made them all squirm, even her.

Chief Mathews sighed; he kneeled by the dead body and after a few moments of consideration he finally lifted the sheet from the corpse. The sight caused various reactions from the Titans: Cyborg seamed grossed, Beast Boy shocked, Starfire got teary eyed, and Nightwing frowned. Raven was the only one that remained stoic due to her hard emotional training. But still, it was something they all had rather not seen.

It was not that the killing looked brutal; it was that the victim's face portrayed pure horror. His last moments most have been agonizing. He must have been certain that he was going to die. It was a young man, around his early twenties. Pale as a sheet and with opened eyes bulging from his sockets. The only visible wound was a deep bite mark in his neck near the artery.

"Did you clean him?" asked the leader of the titans.

"No… he was found like this, with no drop of blood on, or inside, or anywhere near the body, it's the weirdest thing… It's the third one reported so the locals are calling it the work of the _Bay Harbor Vampire_."

The Titans did what best they could to collect evidence, but they found no real leads. This was a busy street and it was still early, so the street noises irrupted in the seriousness of the scene. Cyborg's sensors picked out nothing out of the ordinary, neither did Beast Boy's hound nose or Raven's senses. So Nightwing took the case files from the chief and decided to head home and compare the evidence with that of the other two victims. Everyone agreed and headed to the T-Car ready to go home, except for one.

"Raven we are going." called Cyborg.

"You guys go ahead… I'm not tired; I'll just ask around if anyone saw something…"

"You sure girl?" Cyborg was a little confused since Raven was usually the first one to jump in the car ready to go home.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"If you need back up we'll be alert." offered Nightwing. He knew better than question the quiet girl of the team when she wanted to do something alone, but still he worried for her safety.

"Don't worry about me Robin… I mean, Nightwing… I'll be home in no time."

Everyone waved at her from the T-Car. Starfire looked concerned, but Raven tried to smile for the Tamaranean so she wouldn't worry. As she saw them drive away, and she was left in the dark streets of the Bay area, she got a little nervous, but quickly sent that though to the back of her head. She was not willing to go home like this, so she walked into an alley and when she emerged she looked completely different. Raven looked just like any teenage girl; she was wearing the holoring and the clothes picked by one of her more social emoticlones.

Far in the distance, she looked at the lights of a night club and the faint sound of music coming from the place. She looked at herself in the window of a shop and the image that looked back at her looked very familiar.

"I look like mom…" that got a smile on her lips, but not for long. "I'm having second thoughts…"

_You prefer to go back to the Tower and assault Beast Boy? He won't stop you like Starfire; the guy is a total dog. _

"Alright… I guess it's now or never…"

* * *

Raven walked into The Hype, a local club right next to the bay. The place was packed and the heat of the cheerful crowd engulfed her with their raging emotions. Everyone in that place seemed to be out to get boozed and laid. The distinct smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sex made her lightheaded; and as the loud music boomed into her eardrums and the chatter of the people around hit her, she realized this was probably a very, very bad idea.

_We are already here and nothing is exploding. Let's go seat at the bar, it's quieter there. _

The Titan was unsettled, but she sat at a bar stool and ordered a rum with coke. She was not really of drinking age, but her fake id said otherwise, and she felt she needed it. Besides, her demon metabolism didn't allow her to get drunk that easily. So she just tried to calm down and stared at the drink in her hand.

"So, what's the name of the idiot that stood you up?"

"Excuse me?" Raven had been so caught up in her internal drama that she didn't notice the stranger sitting next to her at the bar. When she turned around, she found a set of deep dark eyes looking directly at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so miserable looking at drink that it occurred to me that you probably got stood up… or somebody stole your puppy."

"Ehm it's not like that…" clarified Raven a little shyly "…I'm not really comfortable in this place… I kinda bullied myself into coming…"

"How many of you are in there?" asked the stranger playfully.

"Plenty…"

The stranger just chuckled and then remained silent, contemplating uninterested the people at the dance floor.

"You don't look like in the mood to party yourself."

"Yeah, but luckily, misery loves company." the dark stranger smiled. "Truth be told, this is not really a place I enjoy hanging out, so many lights and cheery people is just unsettling for some reason."

"Yeah I'm not sure what possessed me into coming here, all this glitter is making me wanna hurl." admitted the Titan.

The slight smile was growing into a playful smirk and Raven couldn't help but realize those deep, dark eyes where scanning every inch of her body. What she couldn't determine was if it was with lust or curiosity. She hated to admit it, but she liked that, probably because the heat was clouding her better judgment, and she was too aroused to feel insulted.

"Wanna get out? There's this vamp bar at the end of the street where I think we might fit in better."

"Vamp bar?" Raven's mind suddenly jumped from her gutter back to the scene of the crime.

"That's what the locals call it, it's this totally dark café filled with goth and freaky people… we might fit in better."

Even though a part of her tried to get her mind on business mode, and remember to look out for clues on their current assignment; her emoticlones seemed to be in overdrive and were eager to jump at the first opportunity.

_Oh my god Raven! You're been asked out! And its sooooo your type! - _screamed Happy, the pink emoticlone, from the bottom of her subconscious.

_Yeah, come on! This is what we came here for! Why look further? _– Brave quipped in.

_Plus… we can kill two birds with one stone. For one, this charming stranger looks like a possible candidate. And two, you told Robin you would ask around for clues, what better place to gather evidence on a vampire case than at a vampire bar?_ – justified Wisdom.

"You usually pick up girls calling them freaky?" Rude blurted in her speech.

"Yeah… that's probably why I'm still single…" chuckled the stranger with a cheeky smile.

_You can't deny that smile is sooooo charming._ – the sultry voice of Lust was quick to manifest as well. That side of her personality was especially on edge since she entered the club; after all, there were several dozens of horny teenagers dancing around.

_…But… she's a girl…_ - Timid finally gathered up the courage to speak her mind. True, the girl standing in front of her looked like her type: all dressed in black and with an evident dislike for cheerful crowds. But still, she was a girl.

_So? That's why we are here for aren't we? To find out what we like… _

Raven took another good look at her new "friend". She was probably in her early twenties; since the club was near the university, she was most likely a college student. She had long, dark brown hair, really white skin, chocolate brown eyes, and an athletic complexion.

"I'm Mika, by the way."

She knew it was madness. The heat was messing with her. Raven was burning up with desire; still she repeated over and over to herself that she was not gay, she had never been gay. And yet, at that moment, the possibility of such forbidden fruit made every cell in her body squirm with anticipation.

"Alright Mika… lead the way."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. The Charming Stranger

**CHAPTER 3 – The Charming Stranger**

* * *

They got out of the club and walked a few blocks to the "Vamp Bar". It was a cozy place… well... cozy for Raven. It actually had a décor that looked like it had been taken from a Tim Burton movie; from the curvy chairs at the bar, the irregular shape tables, to the low eerie lights. The artists at the stage were playing some dark, gothic tunes. The walls were decorated with bookshelves. And the place smelled like scented candles, wood, old books and beer. It was actually a pleasant combination for Raven's acute senses… and way better than the Hype. She took a mental note to come here next time if she was possessed by the need to look for a possible partner again.

Both girls made their way towards an empty table at the far end where they would be more private. Raven hadn't actually investigated anything related to the case that night. As soon as they sat down they had immersed themselves in a very enjoyable conversation on fantastic novels. The Titan was surprised; apparently Mika had read as much books as her on that matter.

"You really like Anne Rice? It's so mainstream!" had mocked Mika. "The only vampire worthy of the title is Dracula. It's a classic."

"You think am mainstream? You like Harry Potter!" argued Raven.

"We all have our guilty pleasures." then Mika got serious "just please tell me you don't like Twilight."

"Don't worry. There is just something so unsettling about shinny vampires in the sun… I had the sudden urge to take my eyeballs out from the sight of that!"

"That would have been something regrettable; you have beautiful eyes to lose them over such an abomination." Her new friend smiled. She had a charming personality, and was shamelessly flirting with her. But that didn't seem to bother Raven. Whenever Mika got too close or did something that spurred the heat Raven was already feeling, she would then do something totally random to break the sexual tension, keeping the empath on her toes.

"Oh great… it's open mic night." whined Mika. "Nowadays, any idiot with dark makeup on its face thinks it's a child of the night and that suddenly gives them the right to make poetry."

Raven turned to look at the stage; she just noticed that the music had stopped to make room for a gothic, skinny boy with dark makeup. He was bleeding his heart out with a somber poem that apparently tried to compare the beauty of his girlfriend to that of a river of blood. It was creepy, pathetic and cheesy.

"I'm gonna hurl."

"Come on, it's not that bad. You think you could do better than him?" asked Raven doubtful.

"Of course I can! I could even improvise something better than that in a minute!"

"Oh I would like to see you try!"

"Ok, you asked for it." said Mika in a cocky smile, making Raven roll her eyes. But then she stood up and approached the stage with long, confident strides. The empath couldn't believe it. She was actually asking to be let up the stage. She took the mic and turned to smile at Raven. And even though the empath wanted to hide away her blush under the table, there was something about that smile and confident stare that made Raven's breath catch.

"On a city of fearless heroes,

On this dark, starless night,

Before my eyes stands one beautiful maiden,

In this somber café of goth's delight.

They say treasures are buried deep,

And that, I truly believe,

For under too much glitter and funny walks,

There was this black pearl, to mine eyes, shinning the most.

And after winning an internal debate,

Finally I walked to her,

As I said to myself,

Please god let her not be straight!

And here I see a shy smile

Trying to escape thin delicate lips

For even though she likes Lestat the vampire,

I know she just feels the hots for me!"

She was so silly upstage that everyone laughed and clapped at her as Mika bowed gracefully. Raven couldn't contain the laughter anymore. She didn't know if it was really that funny or if it was because of what she was drinking or a combination of both; but Mika had really caught her off guard with that poem and the gestures that accompanied it. She went back to the table and sat grinning in front of her.

"You have a beautiful smile Rachel. I'm glad to be able to make those white pearls beam in your face." Raven blushed deeply to that comment, making Mika grin wider.

"How do you know I'm not straight?" asked the Titan with curiosity. She was not willing to admit Mika was slowly getting through her layers. Maybe she saw something in her she hadn't seen herself.

"Well… I don't know actually. Are you?"

"I don't know." admitted Raven. "I've never been with a girl before."

"Are you enjoying your time with me?" inquired Mika.

"Yes. I am."

"Then, would you mind if we find out the answer together?"

Raven looked at her intently for a moment, before she finally nodded her consent. They stayed like that talking about movies, and stuff they liked until the place finally closed. Mika offered to walk her home, but she refused. It was just too soon to reveal her secret identity. She was about to take her leave when the taller girl stopped her.

"Hey I almost forgot!" she took Raven's hand into hers and placed a neatly folded napkin on her palm. The contact lasted but a few seconds, but it made her skin shiver. She said nothing more and took her leave.

And as Mika left, Raven felt a wave of desire wash over her. She felt the sudden urge to run after her and beg her to quench her heat. But stopped herself. Raven stayed there for a while until she cooled down, she was not thinking clearly. Then looked at the napkin in her hand, deciding on whether to open it or not, before finally heading home.

* * *

The clock in the wall struck 3am as Raven made her way inside Titan's Tower. She was still wearing her civilian clothing although she had removed the holoring before entering. Everyone was probably sleeping by this hour… everyone except for one…

"Wow you look great in those clothes. Where were you?" the obsessive leader of the Titans was in the kitchen counter still comparing notes on the vampire case. And although he didn't intend it, he managed to make Raven uncomfortable. After all, he was only wearing shorts like he had gone to bed and then decided to just stay up a little longer.

"Easy with the compliments Robin, unless you want to make your girlfriend jealous." answered Raven coolly as she turned around to not see his well toned body.

"Well… you don't look that good." her friend just smiled. "Anyway, what were you doing out at 3am in civilian clothing?"

"Calm down mom… I was doing a little research. You know, like you right now, on the vampire case… there's actually a vamp bar down the street from the scene of the last crime."

"Really? Did you find something interesting?"

_More interesting than the beautiful stranger we ran into? _- Her emotions where still a little hyperactive regardless of the hour.

"No leads… sorry."

"What kept you out so long then?"

Raven hated to lie to him. He was her best male friend and the one that understood her the most. They had a especial connection, and during the battle against her father, he had proven his trust on her, even when she didn't had any trust in herself at all. And that's exactly why she was so scared to tell him the truth; they had never talked about the subject and she really didn't know his point of view on the matter. What if he was against the idea of her exploring diversity? She would first make sure herself before dragging anyone in her secret.

"There was this dark poetry reading at the place, I just kind of hanged out. Got some chai tea. You know… goth stuff." Raven began walking towards the stair that led to the bedrooms. She was afraid to start babbling trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, or worst, to ogle at him. She had distracted her mind at the café, but her heat had not subsided. "Actually I'm exhausted; I should go to sleep now. You should too; or at least go to your room to work, in case you fall asleep and wake up with papers all over your face."

"Oh I just didn't want to wake up Starfire…"

"She's sleeping in your room?" Raven's mind immediately brought forth images of hot, steamy sex. Worst, brought forth the image of hot, steamy Starfire having sex with gorgeous looking Robin. She looked back at her friend and he was blushing slightly, unsure of what to answer, after all, he was a gentleman. "Know what? Don't answer that! None of my business. Going to sleep now."

"Night Rae. Oh, by the way, you guys are having such a hard time calling me Nightwing… when we are in the tower why don't we just stick with Richard?"

"Sure… good night Richard."

* * *

Now three days had passed since then. Raven appreciated the city had been very quiet, for it allowed her to shut herself in her room for the past few days. The heat was clawing at her skin and she preferred to just avoid everyone. The boys had not commented anything about her seclusion; the only logical explanation for this was that Starfire had probably come up with an excuse to keep them at bay, at least for the time being. And even though Starfire had kept her distance too, probably afraid to stir unwanted emotions on the empath, she greatly appreciated what she was doing for her.

She got in the shower. The cold water allowed her to calm down a little. But as she cleaned herself with the washcloth the slight gentle touch activated her senses and she found herself being aroused by it. Soon she remembered the brief innocent touch of Mika's hands on hers as she deposited her phone number on that napkin she kept hidden inside a book.

_She's been the only thought in your mind for the last three days… just give her a call and get it out of your system. _

Raven was unsure about that. Romance had never been a big part of her psyche. Although she admitted to herself having enjoyed the time they spent at the vamp bar, moving from book talk to something more with a girl was still bothering her in some level. Especially if she considered the fact that the heat was not making her think clearly and maybe it was just a fleeting thing.

Still, at that moment under the falling water, the possibility stirred an animal hunger inside of her. She did not want to admit it, but she was beautiful. That charming smile made her lips so desirable, and the way she had looked at her made her feel like she could undress her with her eyes; so pervy and yet so sexy. Her hands had touched her skin on several faint occasions, and she had loved it. She just imagined what those thin, delicate fingers could do to her body.

Mika had been wearing a biker jacket when they met, but at some point she had removed it and she was very curvy. The skin tight blouse she was wearing left little to the imagination. The need to have her in front and undress her suddenly dominated Raven, and she didn't realize she had begun humping her own hand as if it was the dark, tall girl's.

Unfortunately for her, the bathroom offered little for her to blow up, and the shower head was the unlucky recipient of her powers, exploding in a shower of debris that startled Raven out of her masturbation.

"Fuck!" hollered Raven frustrated, as she hit the wall mad at herself.

She quickly stopped the water flow which now fell from a single stream; and as she was going to fix the damage, she heard someone at her bedroom door knocking. The empath stood still trying to sense who it was, and realized it was Robin. Raven quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself with it, then headed for the door.

"What?" called Raven annoyed at the disturbance, as she opened the door to face her leader.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Robin preoccupied, but then noticed the lack of clothing in his friend, and water falling from her long hair into her face and shoulders. "Oh, you were showering?"

"Yeah I was, is it important?"

"Oh sorry, is just that I heard something blowing up in your room. I thought you might be in trouble, I didn't mean to interrupt your bath."

"I'm alright. There was a spider in the soap and it startled me." justified the empath. "Do you need anything else?"

"Well, will you be joining us for dinner tonight? You haven't left your room in three days. Starfire said you are practicing some powerful spells and needed space, but I'm worried for your health."

"I'm fine." answered Raven in her monotone voice. She was really making a big effort to remain emotionless; after all, he had interrupted while she was masturbating.

At that moment Starfire turned the corner and walked to them. "Richard, did I not tell you to give Raven some space?"

"I was just worried." argued her boyfriend.

"And that is a good reason for you to be staring at Raven attired with just a towel?" asked the Tamaranean with evident jealousy in her voice.

"No! You are right, I'm sorry." apologized Richard, suddenly realizing how badly that could be misunderstood. He smiled apologetically at Raven and headed for the stairs leading to the common room. "I'm leaving now. Hope to see you at dinner."

"I was actually planning to go out if you don't mind." called Raven after him.

"Of course he does not. I am perfectly capable of providing him with much desirable company." answered Starfire before her boyfriend could complain.

"Of course! Do whatever you want." shrieked the teen hero as he quickly left the hallway hoping to not anger his girlfriend any further. An emotional Tamaranean was something to be feared.

As soon as he disappeared completely, Starfire turned to look at her friend with a softer expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks Star. I was having trouble making more excuses for him."

"I will try and keep the boys away as much as I can. Forgive me if I haven't been around to check up on you."

"That's ok. I really appreciate it."

"You really are heading out like this?"

"Some fresh air will help me cool down. Don't worry."

Raven smiled at Starfire as she closed the door. She had not really thought about leaving the tower, but the idea of hanging around her friends in mid heat was not something she was looking forward to. So she walked to her bookshelf and took out an old hard cover of Dracula. She traced the title with her index finger and paused for a few minutes unsure of what to do. Finally she opened the book on the part where Mina was bitten, her favorite part, and took out a neatly folded napkin. The empath looked at it nervously, but still took out her T-communicator which also served as a phone, and dialed the number written on it.

A soft, sexy voice answered on the other side. Raven felt her legs buckle, and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread down her tights. She had not imagined Mika's voice could sound so hot on the phone, so she sat at the bed as she tried to catch her breath before answering.

"Hey stranger… wanna hang out?"

* * *

_To be continued… _


	4. First Date

**CHAPTER 4 – First Date**

* * *

"I'm glad you called… so many days passed I was beginning to wonder if maybe I was a little too forward and I had scared you."

Raven and Mika were sitting at an ice cream parlor overlooking the bay. The Titan had never been there before; it was kind of a fancy place and it had an amazing view of the ocean. She figured Mika had money; they had met outside Jump's Bay Harbor College, a place where only the rich could afford sending their heirs, or students with super high IQ's could get scholarships. Mika didn't exactly strike her as the nerdy type; she was wearing tight leather jeans, high boots, and a crimson sleeveless shirt. Raven hated to admit it, but she was totally falling for that bad girl look she had going on for her.

Mika ordered a chocolate sundae for Rae and was just looking at her with curiosity while she ate. Raven had not eaten anything for the past 3 days and was famished. Luckily her metabolism worked differently and she did not need food so frequently, still, so many power outbursts had taken a toll and she felt like she had been stranded on a deserted island for too long.

"If you want we can order something else. They sell fries, burgers…" offered Mika as she saw Raven devour her sundae.

"I'm fine like this, thanks. You sure you don't want anything?"

"I grabbed a bite before my last class; I wasn't really expecting your call, and I don't want to spoil my diet."

"You don't need to diet. You look perfect." replied Raven without a second thought of what she had just said.

"Wow now you are going to make me blush… glad to know you are enjoying the view though."

"It's the chocolate talking." answered the empath trying to hide her embarrassment. She had to remind herself to keep Lust in check.

"Well then I made an excellent choice bringing you here." her cocky grin just made Raven roll her eyes. "So Rachel, what do you do for a living that kept you so occupied from calling?"

"I…" Raven really hadn't thought about what she was going to share with the other girl once they met. All that she had imagined about their next encounter didn't really involve words; lips, but no words. Tongues, but no words. Several interesting body parts, but no words. And now she was faced with having to take her mind off the gutter and try to have a decent conversation, so she blurted the first thing on her mind. "I help fight crime."

Mika lifted an eyebrow. "You fight crime?"

"Ok, I answer calls at the emergency hot line." Rae was quick to explain to cover her sudden slip.

"Oh!" she sounded amused "So if I dial 911 you might answer?"

"Might… there are other people there too you know." Raven wasn't sure where she was going with that question.

"Right… and you answer in that hot, sexy voice: _911 what is your emergency?_"

"I don't know what kind of hot line you are imagining, but it's not that hot." explained Raven; evidently she was not the only one with her mind on her lower parts.

"That's a shame." said Mika playfully "So what is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Answering to other people in distress all the time." explained the college girl "Doesn't that take a toll? I mean, you can't help them all. It must be really depressing."

Even though she wasn't been completely honest about her _job_. Raven had never considered describing it as depressing. True, sometimes the bad guy got away, and sometimes people got hurt, but on the upside she was protecting the place she thought she was destined to help destroy. And although she wasn't going to explain her that, she thought it best to be as honest as possible about it.

"It's not an easy job, but I like to help people. At the end of the day it's good to know you did something that contributed to make this world better." finally declared the disguised Titan. Mika remained quiet at this, just looking at Raven with reverie. "What?"

"Nothing. That just sounded very sweet. You didn't exactly strike me as the caring type… but I think I like that even more." Mika's reply took a smile from Raven's lips. The empath knew the only reason she was there was because right now she was a ball of raging hormones, and every word uttered sounded like the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. But Mika was not only witty and beautiful; she looked at her with kindness and genuine interest in knowing her. Maybe after the heat passed, she would actually contemplate seeing her again. "Anyway, besides the moral rewards, it also must be a good pay to live on this side of town."

"Well I share the expenses, I have 4 roommates." admitted Rae.

"That's nice, are they all dark and beautiful like you?" winked the tall brunette.

"You are such a flirt." chastised Raven.

"Yes I am. But that was not my question." Mika seemed very interested in her and encouraged Raven to continue. Now this was getting into dangerous territory. She really should have thought it better before deciding to meet her again. After all, minor details could not only compromise her, but her team in general.

"They are all very different from me… but they are my family." added the empath.

"You don't have more family besides them? Parents? Siblings?"

"Well my father was never around. He was not a good man either; he was abusive, and violent. And my mother was never very motherly to me; guess I reminded her too much of him, because she send me away to study. When I turned 14, one day I just had it, so I kinda ran away and ended here." the empath knew she was not telling the entire truth but she hoped her lack of detail would be interpreted as if it was just too painful for her to go into it.

"Sounds like a really though childhood; no wonder you are all dark and gloom all the time."

"You think I'm gloomy?" asked the Titan with evident insecurity in her tone. After the Malchior incident, she wondered if she would be able to find someone who didn't think of her as dark and freaky.

"Why the long face? I see nothing wrong with gloom… It's actually a compliment, I mean I like the dark… I like the many fun things you can do in the dark." teased her charming friend.

"You are such a perv."

"Yeah, and you are just loving it." Mika uttered her words in an overly sexy voice, tasting every syllable in her tongue and finishing them with a wink of her eye and a sassy smile.

Raven appreciated her hard emotional temple training, for it allowed her to keep her cool even though she was bursting with excitement on the inside. Mika looked playfully at the Titan, probably knowing she was causing several unwanted body reactions in her and she was enjoying it enormously. And even though the empath would have normally taken offence in that attitude, right now, in mid heat, she was actually feeling flattered. She breathed deeply trying to bring down the blush she knew appeared on her cheeks and tried to defuse the attention from her.

"Anyway, what about you? You also look all dark and mysterious in that outfit."

"Oh this is just for show off. I've always been a spoiled brat." snickered Mika.

"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" asked Raven in a sarcastic tone.

"Truth be told, I also have an absentee, abusive, disappointing father. But I got to see the upside: he does pay the bills. So there's not much to complain about him. Anyway, back to your amazingly interesting life. Where do you come from then?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing me?" countered Raven, she felt like she was over sharing.

"I thought girls liked it when one got interested in them." objected Mika in an offended tone. "But if you want we can jump right to the smooching, if sensitive me is just too annoying for you."

"Sorry. I'm not used to being the center of attention. You really find me that interesting?" asked Raven bewildered; she had always considered herself a boring kind of person. Mika just remained silent and nodded effusively. "Well, I'm from Canada if you so badly want to know."

"Canadian, no wonder you are so sweet. I've always wanted to visit. They say it has really cool spots for gay entertainment. Although I bet you didn't get a chance to visit any of those places at 14. But don't worry, the west coast is known to be very gay friendly too; guess you picked the right place to settle."

"Well I wasn't really thinking about that when I got here." admitted Raven. She really never thought that little piece of fun fact about the city would be useful at some point; after all, she was supposed to die at 16.

"But now you've been thinking about that. Don't you?"

"I guess I have…"

"What made you finally set foot on a gay club?" asked Mika with curiosity.

"I don't know." Raven was quick to answer. She found it sweet that Mika got interested, but she was really not looking forward to explaining her yearly periods of heat.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" asked the taller girl with suspicion "Ok, let me guess then… mmmhhh…. you suddenly developed a crush on your best friend and one day you woke up after having a wet dream about her!"

"I'm not as pervert as you! I don't have wet dreams…"

"So it was a daydream?" ventured Mika making Rae glare at her. "Ok, I know! I know! One day she was looking ungodly hot and got all best friendly, huggie, touchie with you, and in one momentary lapse in judgment you tried to kiss her?"

"Are you psychic?" Raven panicked, that was almost too accurate for a wild guess. Mika just bursted out laughing making Raven scowl.

"Don't worry, we all have our _Oh my god, I totally fell for my best friend and now I think I might like pussy _phase."

"So does that make me gay?"

"I don't know… you might just be bi-curious. We'll have to keep exploring to find out." purred Mika.

"You make everything sound so dirty."

"Do you like it dirty?" asked Mika with a sassy smile as she traced the empath's left hand with her fingers in a seductive way. Raven was officially turning into pudding right now. Her ability to jump from cool, to funny, to sweet, to sleazy had her emotions running around hyperactively in her mindscape. She felt her temperature rising and the heat menacing to take over. And even though she didn't thought Mika would mind it if she suddenly ripped her clothes off and fucked her senseless… they were in public. So she internally began meditating to try and cool herself down, until she noticed Mika was talking to her. "Earth calling Rachel, I think your phone is ringing."

And that was definitely not her phone; it was her T-Communicator. Luckily for her Cyborg had re-designed them to look like iphones and she had actually managed to place an iphone case to cover the T on it. Raven took it out of her pocket and turned off the speaker option so Mika would not listen.

"Yes Richard, what's up?"

"_Raven we have trouble, the vampire has struck again. How long will it take you to get to the Bay area?"_ asked Nightwing from her communicator.

"I'm actually nearby. Is it really that urgent? I'm in the middle of something." said Raven looking at Mika right in front of her.

"_According to what the police said: yes, it is. Not only that, they believe the vampire could be very close, they are calling for all available units to patrol de area. If you are close, can you keep an eye out for anyone suspicious? We might catch it if it's still nearby."_

"Will do."

"_Great. I'm sending you the coordinates to the crime scene. See you there."_ and he hung up.

"Everything alright?" asked Mika.

"Yeah! Well… actually I'm gonna have to cut our date short…" grunted the Titan.

"Why?" Mika sounded disappointed "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"What? No! ...that was Richard, one of my roommates. We work together, and apparently he got news of a crime nearby and wants me home safe and sound. He is like the big brother, and he worries like that."

"A crime? Another victim of the Bay Harbor Vampire?" inquired Mikaela.

"You know about that?"

"Who doesn't know about that…" answered her friend as a matter of fact.

"Anyway, we have to go, I'll take you home."

"You want to come with me to my place?" asked Mika with a mischievous expression on her face.

Raven just realized that her words could have been wildly misinterpreted. Although the idea of going to her place and smooch definitely appealed to her right now, she had work to do. And she was not willing to let Mika go back on her own either. The Titan would feel totally responsible if the vampire attacked her just because Rae got horny and asked to meet with her late at night.

"Well there's some crazy guy attacking people, am not going to let you get back on your own."

"Now that's very sweet Rachel. I didn't imagine you could have such a butchy side in you." teased Mika. "But what exactly would you do if we ran into some psycho? Scratch him with your nails?"

"I am very capable of defending myself." argued Raven, which only made Mika look at her like she had lost her mind. The empath was beginning to feel frustrated. "Look, whatever, let's just get out of here."

"The vampire really scares you that much?" wondered Mika.

"Yeah…" groaned Raven. She didn't like to look weak. Having to lie like that was going to prove quite challenging.

"Alright… let's go to my place and we can watch a movie there. You can call your friend and tell him not to worry. Night is still young after all."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" replied the Titan trying to desperately ditch her.

"I go to school late in the afternoon, so I sleep all morning anyway. I'm a creature of the night."

"Alright, I'll stay but just a little, come on."

They got out of the ice cream parlor and Raven waited for Mika to point the direction of her home. As they walked, the Titan was a little edgy. She knew she had to keep an eye out for the vampire and go meet her friends as fast as she could. Not only could her tardiness compromise the case, her friends would also start wondering on her whereabouts.

Her companion then did something unexpected; she grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked. Raven's attention travelled from her duties back to the heat spreading from her center to the tip of her fingers.

"Don't worry, if a psycho comes our way I'll protect you." said the college girl sweetly.

Raven breathed in deeply to calm down her emotions. She could hear her emoticlones arguing loudly in her mindscape.

_She probably thinks you are edgy because you must be scared._

_That is so sweet of her! Like a knight in shinny armor! _

_Don't be ridiculous, we don't need a knight in shinny armor. Plus, I bet her intensions are way less noble than that. _

_Oh! But her hands are so soft and delicate! I don't mind what her intensions are!_

"Does it bother you I hold your hand?" Mika looked at her quizzically apparently noticing her internal debate.

"No, it's just that, you are very cold."

"I forgot my jacket. Actually you are really warm… mind if I walk closer to you?" asked Mika pushing her luck further "Because of the cold of course."

"Only because of the cold?" questioned the empath.

"Well, we are also figuring out if you are straight or not, so I thought this might help shed some light into things." explained Mika.

"Right…" Raven's hand got all sweaty. She had to make a big effort to remember she had to go help her team, to remember that she had to keep breathing, and to remember that she was in public. Fortunately it was not a long walk, and they soon arrived at Mika's apartment building. It was a really nice place near the ocean and probably the perfect spot for romance. But Mika quickly let go of her hand, and stood in front of the door looking at Rae.

"Look I don't want to push it, so if you are not ready to come up with me I'll understand. I know what it is like to be… _undefined_."

Raven appreciated Mika was being very considerate of her feelings. She obviously had no idea what was really going on in her mind, but it gave the Titan the perfect excuse to leave. So she just faintly smiled and waved her goodbyes. "Thanks. I really had a good time."

"So Rachel, mind if I call you for a rain check?"

"I think I'll like that."

* * *

Raven teleported herself to Bay Harbor Community College. Nightwing had sent her coordinates to meet the team there. The place was packed with police vehicles patrolling around. Their beaming headlights gave a creepy feeling to the place. She entered the gate where she had picked up Mika barely an hour ago, and the thought that she had been so close to a killer sent a chill up her spine.

The police officers pointed her in the direction where she had to meet her team. They had all gathered inside a secluded frat house building, so she walked inside. Everything was really quiet in the foyer, but as she approached the living room, she regretted having asked for something to take her mind off the gutter.

It was not one kill this time. Several bodies lied around the sofas, and over the dining table. Raven approached the first one, his face was disfigured by terror and his eyes bulged from their sockets. There was no blood anywhere, and the only visible sign of violence was a deep bite mark on his neck.

"Any ideas Rae?" asked Cyborg as he approached her.

"Looks just like the other ones, except on a wider scale."

"Raven!" called their leader grabbing her attention away from the dead body. "Could you try to sense anything out of the ordinary? So far we haven't been able to collect any prints or hair from anyone other than the victims. The weirdest thing is that there is no sign of a struggle or disturbance in the whole place, as if they just dropped dead where they stood. I think is safe to say we are dealing with the supernatural."

"On it."

"By the way, what took you so long?"

"I was in my civvies, had to go home and change." explained the empath.

Nightwing looked at her for a few seconds contemplating her words. He was not stupid; he knew something odd was going on. But Chief Mathews called for him, so he left Raven to do her job and walked away.

* * *

The sun was almost rising when Raven finally got to her room and dropped on her bed. They worked all night on the case and she was exhausted. She hated to lie on bed dirty; especially after examining dead bodies. But her eyes felt heavy, and her muscles soar. She needed some rest; between the heat and their mystery mass murderer she was finally reaching her limit.

But before she could drift off, she saw her communicator light up, signaling she had a new message. Rae tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of her; after all, her contact list didn't surpass 10 entries.

_Hey stranger! I've been thinking about you all night. I really enjoyed our short date. And although you ran on me before I could hit first base, guess it's worth the wait… Sweet dreams… PS: I won't get mad if you dream with me… I promise you, it'll be quite sweet. ;) _

Raven felt warm wetness spread between her legs and all over her leotard. She imagined Mika writing the message with her sassy smile plastered on her face. The idea of her winking with her chocolate eyes and whispering all manner of pervy thoughts to her aroused the empath enormously. With all sleepiness forgotten, she took the hand that had touched Mika's and lowered it to her pussy. She was dripping with excitement.

"Oh shit… Now I need a cold shower again!"

* * *

_To be continued… _


	5. Hero's Mandatory Kiss

**CHAPTER 5 – Hero's Mandatory Kiss**

* * *

Raven woke up the next day late in the afternoon. She was tired, hungry, and horny. The only comfort she could find in her situation was that her heat was almost over; it was already the end of the sixth day, just one more to go. But since she could do nothing about her raging hormones she decided to head to the kitchen and at least calm her stomach.

The empath used her powers to sense where her teammates were. Nightwing was in the briefing room, probably going over last night's evidence, Starfire was in her room, Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car and Beast Boy was nowhere in the Tower.

_Perfect._

She arrived at the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found some raw stakes in there, probably destined for one of Cyborg's famous barbecues. She didn't really care and immediately tossed them in the microwave. Cooking was not her strong suit, and although she knew microwaving the stakes was not really the right way to go, she was too hungry to start experimenting with the stove and accidentally burn the tower.

After a few minutes the half demoness inhaled the scent of cooked meat and her mouth watered. She took out the stakes; and when the first bite entered her mouth she felt every muscle in her body relax and a feeling of happiness invade her. Beast Boy had tried to make her quit the meat, since she was always with meditation and stuff, but she was actually a carnivore by nature. In Azarath, the monks fed her vegetables and fruits, but nowadays, the only veggies she ate were only as pizza toppings.

Raven quickly devoured everything. And once she finished she took out the milk carton and drank it all directly from it. As the cold liquid reached her stomach she finally began feeling satisfied.

"Hungry?" asked a male voice on her side making Raven flinch and blow up a couple of dishes in the process. She was so focused on satisfying her basic needs that she didn't hear Nightwing sneak on her until he was only a few steps away.

"Richard! I didn't see you there."

"Well I guess you were a little busy devouring that poor cow to pay any attention to your surroundings." answered the teen hero "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Raven tried to not look at him and began cleaning the dishes instead. Not only would he realize she was lying, she was feeling the heat rising in his presence.

"Well you have been avoiding everyone for the past 4 days to the point of not leaving your room even to eat." stated Nightwing.

"Oh that… It's nothing…"

"Nothing? Whenever you seclude yourself in your bedroom it's something of epic proportions." warned Nightwing.

"Don't be overly dramatic."

"Ok, the first time, you befriended an evil magic dragon that destroyed part of the Tower."

"It was just one time." fumed Raven. She hated to be reminded of Malchior, that particular incident made her feel insecure and unworthy of love.

"The second time it was the end of the world."

"Ok, fine. You got a point. But it's nothing like that."

"But there is something." pressed on her leader. "Rae you can trust me… we have a bond remember?"

She hated it when he pulled the _we have a bond_ card. It always made her feel guilty enough to spill the beans. But he was not going to get the truth from her this time, no matter what. So she blurted out a just a little less embarrassing lie. "I'm on my period, and I have this awful cramps and cravings. Starfire has been trying to help…"

"Oh! Ehm… this is awkward." Nightwing turned to look at his shoes, unable to look at Raven any longer. She could feel his discomfort rising "Sorry I asked."

"Do you need anything else besides making us both die with embarrassment?" asked Raven in her characteristic sarcastic tone.

"Ehm… yeah… You think you can come up with something to trace our killer?"

"I'll go pick up some magic supplies later for it." replied the empath. She saw as her friend nodded and turned to leave. As he walked away Raven couldn't stop herself from checking him out, after all, he had a nice ass. Soon he disappeared behind the door leading to the briefing room and she sighed.

_Only one more day. _

* * *

Later that night, Raven walked out of the herbal store downtown with supplies for her tracing spell inside her backpack. She was in civilian clothing and wearing her holoring to not attract any attention. After her big meal she had felt significantly better, and although the heat was still there, the cool wind playing with her hair made her feel more relaxed.

She decided to walk back home to enjoy the autumn weather, but as she passed by the park she saw a couple of boys making out in a bench. She usually got uncomfortable looking at other people's public demonstrations of love, but this time she remained transfixed by the scene. They lovingly caressed each other's face and tenderly nibbled on the other's lips. She was an empath, she could feel their desire for one another and it was intoxicating.

The boys then noticed they had an audience and turned to look at her, at which point Raven had turned around and walked away as fast as possible to hide her embarrassment.

She reached the seaside restaurants near the college before she had registered where she was going and passed by the ice cream parlor where her date had taken place. Watching those two boys had reminded her of Mika and her message, and she had unconsciously returned there.

The Titan stood there looking at the terrace. She had loved the time she had spent there with Mika; with the moonlight shinning in her chocolate brown eyes and the sea breeze playing with her long, dark hair. Every word she heard that night was dripping with desire and she just needed more of that. Before she could control her basic instincts she had already taken out the phone and dialed the other girl. She anxiously waited for her friend to answer and when she did, Raven melted with her voice.

_Hey stranger! This is a pleasant surprise. _

"Hey! Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for leaving so early last night." explained the Titan.

_That's ok Rachel, I'm sure we can come up with something for you to make it up. What are you doing right now? _

"I'm on my way home; I was buying some stuff at the market."

_Where you staring at the ice cream cone sign and thinking about me when you decided to call? _

"What? How…?" Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She had been caught and wasn't exactly sure how. The titan got a little paranoid and looked around, and there's when she saw Mika waving at her from the other side of the street.

"Hey pretty lady!" said the taller girl approaching her.

"Mika, where did you come from? How did you know I was here?" asked Raven a little alarmed.

"I teleported." answered Mika as a matter of fact.

"You teleported?"

"Yeah I also have the amazing ability to read minds…" added the brunette with a serious expression, making Rae rise her eyebrows. "I am actually Raven of the Teen Titans."

"Right…" Raven made a colossal effort to not smack her on the back of the head, like she would have done to Beast Boy when he was trying to be silly "No really, how did you get here?"

"I was heading home after school when I saw you." finally admitted Mika with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh…"

"But for a moment there you actually considered I had super powers." teased her friend. Mika was always playful and easygoing, and Raven liked that. She wasn't obnoxious like Beast Boy, or perky like Starfire, and they did have many tastes in common.

"Well this city is thriving with superheroes and metahumans." justified Rae.

"What gave me away?"

"You are too tall to be Raven." explained the Titan, not willing to give out yet that she was the real Raven "And too sassy."

"Are you a fan girl?" inquired Mika.

"No… but, come on, Raven?"

"You are right. I should have gone for a villain. It suits me better."

"A villain?" grumbled the empath.

"Yeah, didn't you know chicks totally dig the bad guys?" remarked Mika with a cheeky grin, making Raven roll her eyes. "Besides, my favorite meta was the thieve girl with the pink bubblegum hair."

"Jinxs?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to her?"

"She's a Titan now." answered Raven without a second thought. Mika didn't say anything afterwards; she just looked at her with a Cheshire cat grin. "What?"

"You are so totally a fan girl."

"Shut up." Raven decided to just end that discussion, there was no way to justify her knowledge of superheroes without giving herself away.

They had begun walking along the seaside. Raven noticed several couples holding hands and realized it was a very nice place for romantic encounters. All the girls they passed wore small dresses of bright colors whose purposed seemed to attract their date's total attention towards desirable body parts. And since she was an empath, she could feel the heat rising in everyone around, everyone except her own date…

Mika seemed oblivious to all the raging emotions around them; she was more amused than anything. And even though they were not technically on a date, they had just run into each other, it made Raven feel inadequately dressed. The Titan was attired in washed out black jeans, snickers, and a blue hoodie that concealed every curve of her body. She usually didn't mind that, but mid heat, she minded it a lot. Still, before the Titan could comment anything on it, the brunette interrupted her thoughts.

"So… are you in a hurry to go home or can we like, hang out or something?" asked the college girl.

"You want to hang out right now? I mean, I didn't exactly get dressed to go out." Raven hesitated, even though she was the one that called her in the first place, it was only in a momentary lapse in judgment. She hadn't expected Mika to appear out of thin air wearing killer leather pants and a satin emerald blouse. If that's how she usually attended classes she really dressed to impress.

"I like your hoodie, looks cute on you." smiled Mika in response, apparently noticing her discomfort. "Besides, we don't have to go to a night club to have fun."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Raven.

"We can go to the movies. They are still playing Maleficent. It's a kids movie, but I totally love it. She's sooo gay."

_Say Yes! The movies are dark, and I bet she will try to sneak her arm around our shoulders and we can snuggle in her embrace. Oh she smells so delicious!_ – yelped a voice inside Raven, as she was assaulted by her emoticlones. Lust was obviously the most excited one, but Happy had been in overdrive since Mika mentioned the hoodie looked cute on her and was yelling for her to accept the invitation. Timid was uncertain about being in a dark place with the other girl, but Brave was pushing such thoughts out of the way as rapidly as they came.

_We have work to do back home… _- warned Wisdom.

_Yeah, but how are we going to concentrate on a tracing spell with this bottled up heat? We have to release some tension!_ – whined Lust.

"Well I have stuff to do." answered the Titan, recurring to her long years of hard emotional control training. But this caused several unwanted reactions from her emoticlones and made Mika employ the puppy dog eyes against her. She looked so nauseatingly sweet that Raven finally gave in. "But I guess I could watch a movie… I'll just call home so they don't expect me in a couple of hours."

Mika's smile couldn't have grown bigger. The empath took out her T-Communicator, but since she was so distracted by the brunette's outburst of giddiness, she didn't realize a guy approaching her and then snatching her communicator as he passed by. When she came back to her senses, he was already running away with it and Mika was yelling indecencies to him. Raven couldn't believe it, she had just been robbed. She, Raven, the powerhouse dark Titan had been robbed!

She was so shocked that it took her a second too long to notice that Mika had taken off running after the burglar, leaving the Titan standing behind open mouthed. So Raven began running after them as well.

The thief had taken off towards the beach, and now they were running over soft sand that made Raven loose her footing on several occasions. Even though she gained her living from catching criminals, she rarely _ran_ after them. And right now, she couldn't exactly levitate or conjure her powers without blowing up her cover. So she was battling to catch her breath when she saw Mika hot on the thief's trail. The boy tripped over a rock and fell on his face. The brunette took the chance to leap over him and wrestled in the sand to take control of _Rachel's phone_. As Raven got closer, her friend finally snatched the communicator and the little criminal ran away in shame.

"That's right! Run to mommy! Next time you try to steal somebody's phone you better be sure to have the balls to hold on to it!" hollered Mika after him.

Raven finally reached her side as the taller girl tried to get rid of the sand that had gotten inside her clothes and hair. The Titan couldn't believe what had happened. Mika just turned to look at her and handed over the phone smiling. When she had the communicator back on her hands, she finally regained her speech and blurted out: "Why did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Do something so stupid! You could have gotten hurt!" scolded Raven. She didn't know if she was outraged by the fact that she had been robbed, or by the possibility of Mika getting hurt because her raging hormones had prevented her other senses on catching the thief's intentions. In any other day, he would have never surprised her like that. So she was furious at herself, but unleashed that frustration on the first available victim.

Mika just backed off confused "I thought it would make you happy!"

"Happy?! You almost give me a heart attack!"

"Well I'm sorry for having cared!" barked the college girl offended "I just thought you wouldn't want to lose your stupid Titan phone!"

"My what?" worried Raven.

"I know it's one of those special edition phones they announced all over the news. I didn't say anything 'cause it's kind of cute how you try to cover the T on the back, but you don't have to hide it anymore." ranted Mika "I know that shit must have cost you a little fortune. I was just trying to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me; am not a child." groaned the Titan, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sorry if I offended your feminist ego or whatever…"

Mika turned her eyes away from Raven, and resumed trying to get rid of the sand. Had it been a less tense moment and the empath would have laughed; her dark hair was white and messy, making her look foolish trying to maintain her cool. Despise the anger, the empath couldn't remain offended for too long.

"I'm sorry… you are right. Thanks, I really appreciate it." mumbled Raven blushing.

She saw Mika's own anger shifting towards her more playful side at the sound of her voice. Apparently she also found it hard to remain offended with her for too long.

"So that's it? All I get is an apology?" inquired Mika crossing her arms over her chest.

"What else do you want from me?"

"Well in the movies the hero always gets a kiss for saving the fair maiden."

"You didn't save me." quickly replied Raven, afraid of the implications.

"Your life is probably in that phone." alleged the brunette.

Raven breathed deeply. Unknowingly she was right; she couldn't afford to lose her T-communicator, it was not only used as a phone, it was also the key to the Tower, amongst other several uses. Mika waited expectantly, so Raven approached her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek, before backing away. Mika looked at her with a blank expression. She uncrossed her arms, turned around, and began walking the way they had come.

"You are leaving?" called Raven confused.

"Yeah." replied Mika without stopping. "I'm just too awesome to accept that kind of kiss. When you decide to be honest about what you feel, you can call me."

"And what exactly are you so sure I am feeling!?" exclaimed Raven outraged. She had never liked cockiness, and right now, she was very short tempered to allow Mika to get away with it.

"I know you are totally falling for me, but you are too self conscious to do anything about it." replied Mika with certainty as she turned to look at Raven "And I don't need super powers to realize that, I can see it in your eyes. So when you make up your mind about what you want, you can call me."

Raven said nothing; she just stood there in the beach and watched Mika disappear from view. She was feeling really confused now. Trying to date a girl was more complicated than she had imagined. With that in mind the empath turned to look at the giant T across from the bay, and when she was certain there was nobody looking she teleported back home.

* * *

Next day the Titans were gathered around the briefing table. Raven's tracing spell had not worked and they were discussing new strategies to capture the murderer. The Titan's leader looked tired, the body count was already at 10 victims, and none had found any real leads.

"Alright team. This case has extended already for too long. We'll be patrolling Bay Harbor area in pairs, one Titan will be flying overhead while the other will be disguised as a civilian. Maybe the vampire will confuse him or her with a potential victim. I just hope we'll be that lucky."

"Nightwing, shouldn't the population be warned about the threat? I mean, I was there last night and everybody seemed really unconcerned about their safety." informed Raven alarmed.

"The police have the order to hide the frat house incident. Its reelection season and politicians think widespread panic on the rich part of town won't look good on the polls."

"Those clurbags!" exclaimed Starfire outraged. She had never understood human politics, and no one could blame her.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do about it except catch the culprit." declared their leader "Raven, are you feeling fine to go out tonight?"

Everyone turned to look at the empath confused. She hid away her embarrassment under her hood.

"Why, are you sick?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was not feeling well, but I'm fine now." replied Raven a little pissed. She didn't appreciate Richard mentioning it. At least this time she was being honest, her heat had already passed and she was feeling more like herself.

"Good, I want you undercover." stated Nightwing. "BB will be flying nearby."

After that, Nightwing kept on explaining the strategy, but Raven tuned it out. She froze at the implications of walking around Bay Harbor in civilian garb. What if she ran into Mika again? She attended classes at night, and lived near the college. What if she ran into her, and she tried to reclaim that mandatory hero's kiss they had argued about? What if BB saw that? What if everyone found out she had been fancying the idea of going out with a girl? What if she didn't like Mika anymore now that the heat had passed? Or worst, what if she still liked Mika even though the heat had passed? Did that made her a lesbian? Bisexual? Pansexual?

"Rae?" called Cyborg, grabbing her attention back to the present. "Are you here girl?"

Before she could answer, the alarm of Titans Tower rang all around them. Nightwing took the controller and turned on the big screen. Chief Mathews of the police department appeared on it.

_Titans… we have another victim._

* * *

Raven examined the dead body of a 20 year old blond girl; dropped unceremoniously in the back of an alley near the college dorms. It was just like the other ones. Whatever had done her left no trails. The culprit was obviously a supernatural creature, but she couldn't think of anything that killed their victims that way. The half demoness mentally reprimanded herself; she didn't really know much about demonic creatures. Such information made her feel alien, so she didn't really knew much about that part of her, except for what was necessary.

Raven then felt a huge wave of pain wash over her. Someone was hurting, bad. She turned around looking for the source and began walking towards the police barricade. The empath made her way across the police patrols, and away from where her friends were gathering possible evidence. She walked all the way towards a dark and secluded park, and took out her communicator in case she needed backup.

She then saw somebody in the swings. A brunette of Hispanic features. Raven walked closer to her, and when she was at a reasonable distance called for her attention. "Are you alright?"

The girl turned to look at the Titan like a deer caught in the headlights. She was crying and the tears had smeared her face.

"It's dangerous to be outside right now." explained Raven.

"Tell me about it…"

"Why are you hurting so much?" asked the Titan genuinely concerned. For a moment she had thought maybe someone was been killed by the vampire, she had never felt someone hurting so much before.

"Because I just lost the love of my life…" answered the girl.

"Oh…" Raven finally got it. She knew the dead blond in the alley. "I'm sorry."

"She didn't even know it… I mean, she had a boyfriend. I never gathered the courage to tell her. Actually I never told this to anyone. You must think I'm stupid." The girl stood up and turned around ashamed "I think I should go home now."

Raven saw her walk away, and at that moment her mind brought forth the image of Mika walking away from her because she was not being honest. The worst part was that she wasn't even sure what she really felt. The heat made every emotion confusing. She did like her, but to what extent was a mystery to her. So she turned back the way she came, and decided there was only one way to find out her answer.

* * *

Raven teleported outside the college library. She was dressed in jeans and a black t-shit, and as she walked up the steps she mentally crossed her fingers. It was already late, but the tables housed several students preparing for their finals. Nobody paid attention to her as she walked down the different isles. Finally she reached the fictional novels section in the back of the library, away from the working teens. And there, sitting between different piles of books was Mika.

The girl apparently felt Raven's stare on her, and turned her eyes towards the Titan. The empath felt a wave of different emotions at that: surprise, excitement, giddiness,, fear… but above all of them… confusion.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for those chocolate brown eyes that seemed to read her like an open book. Mika stood up and walked to her.

"Rachel, where did you come from? How did you know I was here?"

"I teleported."

Mika chuckled breaking the tension. "Right. There's a lot of that going on."

But then Raven placed her right hand on Mika's cheek, freezing her in place. She felt her heart drumming hard on her chest, so she breathed in deep to draw some courage and finally closed the distance between their lips. It was soft and sweet at first, but Mika quickly answered and the empath could feel her pour all her desire into that touch. Raven soon melted into the kiss, and the brunette lost no time drawing her closer placing her hands on her hips. The titan had never felt like that, she fitted so perfectly into her embrace and she just smelled so delicious.

But when Raven felt she might start losing her reign over her powers, they were interrupted by the beeping sound of her T-Communicator. It was not an incoming call; that was the trouble signal. So she parted her lips from Mika's and stared at her eyes for a few seconds.

"I have to go." declared the Titan.

"Oh… Why? Are you going to save the world or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." admitted Raven and quickly left as fast as she had come.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	6. Raven's Little Secret

**CHAPTER 6 – Raven's Little Secret**

* * *

Raven read the same paragraph for the 3rd time. She was sitting in the living room with a bunch of books around her doing research, but she just couldn't concentrate on her job. Her mind kept returning to the library; to the smell of old books, and Mika's jasmine scent. It couldn't have been a better place for a kiss.

She had kissed before, but it had not been like this. Her first kiss with Goth boy had been… awkward. Raven was not expecting it to be the cheesy stuff that appeared on movies; that she would feel like floating in the clouds, and blush with giddiness. But at least she had expected her first kiss to be pleasant; it had actually been the other way around. He kept biting on her lower lip making it all swollen, his facial hair itched on her face as they kissed, and he smelled like sweat and beer. The goth Titan had thought that perhaps it was because sexuality was not a big part of her psyche, but now she was not so sure that was the reason. After all, she had practically melted into Mika's embrace the night before. If she had any doubts about being gay they were fading quickly.

"Rae?"

"Uh?" the empath felt someone poking her shoulder to grab her attention. And as she turned around she found the Titan's leader with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Raven, I asked if you have found anything on vampires." remarked Nightwing looking back at her with curiosity.

"Oh sorry, I was too concentrated." answered Raven returning to reality. He waited impatiently for her to answer; he was obviously tired of this case and needed answers ASAP. She felt a little guilty, instead of working hard to prevent more murders she was acting like a moronic, hormonal teenage girl. So she took one of the many books and began explaining. "Well… The vampire is a mythical figure present in thousands of cultures. Most things written about them are myths mixed with folklore and superstition. There are many varieties, from the ugly and monstrous ones, to the wicked and charming. "

"So they are not real?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one." stated Raven. "But there are a lot of records about them throughout history and civilizations; so there is a possibility to that. There is also the fact that there are several supernatural creatures that drink blood, and could be fuelling such legends. After all, different species of demon ingest blood as a form of acquiring greater stamina and power."

"So our mystery killer could be a demon?"

"Or a wraith… since it leaves no trace after the victims. Which is really odd; I should be able to sense another demon."

"So any idea on how to catch our killer?" asked Nightwing jumping to the important part.

"I think the only option we have so far is to catch it mid crime." acknowledged the empath. She knew Nightwing was not happy with the answer, his frustration was rising rapidly. Raven feared he would fall into one of his obsessive, workaholic fits.

"I want you and Gar undercover tonight." ordered the Titan's leader.

"Tonight?" Raven practically whined at this. Mika had sent her a message asking to go out tonight. The message made it obvious she wanted a repeat of that mandatory hero's kiss, which made Raven feel giddy and insecure at the same time.

"Yeah, got somewhere to be?"

"No, not really…" lied the empath. She watched Richard walk away to look for their green team mate. So she decided to go to her own room and prepare for the mission.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth until she finally took out the phone and waited for Mika to answer.

_Hey stranger. Couldn't wait till tonight to hear my voice?_

The brunette answered after a few moments, and Raven couldn't help imagine the sassy grin that showed off in her tone. She was a little too overly confident sometimes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm actually going to have to cancel. I'm going to be working late tonight." explained the Titan.

_Why?_

"Where you asleep?" asked Raven back, noticing her speech was a little blurry.

_Noooo… ok, you got me. I totally dozed off in art history. Still, you haven't answered my question._

"It's the whole Bay Harbor Vampire thing; the boss got us working extra hours."

_They better be paying good for those extra hours, 'cause you are totally inviting me the next time. First you kiss me, then you run off, and now you cancel?_

Raven blushed at this. She had indeed being the one that initiated the kiss; it had actually being a premeditated act so she couldn't really blame her hormones for it. But even though she was a little embarrassed at her behavior, she felt like a veil had fallen off her eyes. "I'll make it up. I promise."

* * *

Raven was meditating in the rooftop of Titans Tower. She liked feeling the fading sun and the wind on her skin; it helped her calm down and regain her center. And she felt it was needed after trying to juggle her two secret lives. After all, last week had been hectic. There was a prison break and they had been riling up the convicts since then. Not to mention there was still the vampire to worry about. And then there was Mika.

After that first kiss, Raven was surprised she actually felt very comfortable meeting with the college girl. As if a wall between them had fallen. They both now had the certainty they liked each other, and that thought was really comforting for some unknown reason.

Next time they met, Mika had showed up with a bouquet of violets and gallantly kissed her hand. The titan had said it was unnecessary, but she just replied she was old fashioned and wanted to court her properly; especially since she was the first girl she was going out with. The date was starting out with the right foot, but soon she had been called and had to leave early.

The longest they had managed to go out together was the night they had gone to the movies. Mika had made an interesting choice; although not quite what she had expected of a movie with the villain as the main character, but she had actually enjoyed the time. The empath even allowed her date to place her arm around her shoulders while they watched the movie. Raven had been startled at first by the sudden contact, but since nothing exploded around them she immediately relaxed into her embrace and enjoyed the scent of her leather jacket and perfume. Unfortunately for her, as soon as the movie ended she had to cut her date due to some emergency.

Now she was running out of lame excuses. Not only was she lying to her friends on her whereabouts at night, she was also lying to (her girlfriend?) Mika about her sudden disappearance acts. It was time to come clean… to all of them.

Tonight was her free night though. She was not required for patrol and Mika had asked her to come to her place. She was a little afraid of what might happen, she sounded a little too serious on the phone. Either she wanted to escalate things between them or she wanted to break it up. Either option got Raven into panic mode.

The sun was setting in the horizon. It was time to change into her civvies and don the holoring. But first, she had a little problem she had to solve, so she headed to the training dojo where her leader was practicing with a dummy.

"Hey Richard, think I could borrow some money? I need to buy some things." asked Raven watching him from the doorstep.

"Just use your credit card. All your magic supplies and books go in the Titan budget. Not like Bruce will mind." replied Nightwing without taking his eyes of his fake opponent.

Raven almost chokes at the idea. Yeah, the Batman would be thrilled to know she used the credit card to buy a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant. That's exactly why she was asking him for money, but wasn't sure how to explain her situation without telling him everything. "It's not really magic related stuff."

"We also have a budget for clothes and personal stuff you know… As a matter of fact, Starfire kind of overstretches it. It was kind of awkward trying to explain to Bruce why females needed a larger clothing budget, but after Star sent him an overly dramatic email explaining the importance of season clothes he kind of gave up. So whatever you buy won't reach Star's shopping frenzies. Just use your credit card."

The empath didn't like that, but decided to just use it anyway. After all, by the time anyone noticed she would have already told them the truth. "Right, thanks."

* * *

Raven arrived at Mika's apartment building. It was a luxurious place with a great view of the ocean. That actually made her a feel little insecure; superheroes didn't have a big paycheck, heck, they didn't have a paycheck at all. So she stood in front of the door for a few minutes gathering courage, until she finally rang the doorbell.

As she waited for the brunette to open the door, she got more anxious by the second. Rae didn't really know what to expect from this date. They had kissed, and it had been awesome, but they hadn't gotten the chance for a rerun. And now she was faced with having to tell her the truth and expect she liked the real Raven.

Finally Mika opened the door and the Titan felt like she would faint. The leather jacket bad girl she had met was gone and now a very sexy woman had taken her place. Mika was wearing a very short, skin tight black dress; that made her look delicious, if that could be possible.

"Hey there! Come on in." said Mika as she grabbed Raven by the hand and closed the door behind her. She then noticed the empath's stare on her and laughed lightheartedly. "Like what you see?"

"Ehm, you look great." was the only comeback Raven could muster. The college girl walked around her apartment barefoot, and for some strange reason the Titan thought that made her look even more natural and sexy. "So are you almost ready to go out? I thought we could go to this new Italian restaurant. I'm buying this time."

"Sounds nice, but actually I was hoping we could stay here. I'm a great cook, and we can hang out here… in a more private place away from praying eyes…" tempted Mika while she placed her hands around Raven's shoulders and played with her hair.

The empath felt butterflies in her stomach as a spurge of heat began radiating from her center. "Oh. I wouldn't want you to bother."

"It's not a bother. I already prepared some shrimps and a fresh salad that I know you will love, and for desert I got some strawberries with chocolate. I know you say the sweetest things when I give you chocolate…"

Raven had to remember herself she had to breathe. Her heart was pounding hard on her chest and her skin burned from Mika's gentle touch. She definitely had not called for a break up, Rae was sure of that now. "Sounds great. Sounds like you really thought it through… Uhm, may I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's that way."

Mika released her and pointed to a door. The Titan hurried and closed behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror in total panic and hurriedly whispered to her image. "What was that?!"

_She wants us to fuck her senseless! _

"Ok… Wisdom why is Lust in overdrive? My heat has already passed."

_I think the heat it's not the one responsible for Lust sudden outburst… I think its Mika. You have to admit it… she looks hot." _

"How am I supposed to survive the evening? I cannot go all the way with her!"

_Why not?!_

"Because I could blow her up!" yelped Raven alarmed, but then she stopped to listen, soft jazz was beginning to play on the background "Oh shit she got sexy music now!"

_Aren't shrimps supposed to be aphrodisiac? _

"Knowing that it's not helping." whined the empath.

_Just keep your cool. We have to go out or she's going to worry. We are just going to have to tell her the truth before we reach the intimacy part. _

"Alright… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… here we go."

As Raven stepped out of the bathroom she was assaulted by a chocolate heading straight for her mouth. Mika playfully fed her as she grabbed her hand and sat the Titan at the couch. Raven savored the sweet delicacy filled with liquor, and as her mouth filled with the pleasant sensation, Mika took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

The empath felt stars exploding on the back of her eyes, like when one receives a concussion, only that this time instead of pain spreading throughout her nerves, a spurge of heat bursted from her center down her pants. At that moment all reason went out of the window.

She swallowed what was left of the chocolate and returned the kiss. After a few seconds Mika asked her for entrance and their tongues began to gently wrestle each other. It was even better than the first time and Raven got lost in the sensation.

What happened after that was kind of a blur for Raven. Between the chocolates and the kisses the Titan had been rendered powerless and somehow they had ended in Mika's bedroom. The disguised hero tried to think back, but the images that came to her mind where as if she had been watching the scene from a far off place. Like she had been possessed and the true Raven had become a mere spectator. A faint spur of panic came into her, had one of her emotions taken control like Rage had done on several occasions?

The place was dark, with only a few lit up scented candles scattered around. The empath breathed in deeply and all of it smelled like Mika and it was intoxicating. Her hands roamed over that sexy, silky, black dress and there's where she noticed her hands had naughtily found their way to Mika's butt. Somehow she had picked up the brunette, making her wrap her legs around Raven's waist and was supporting her weight against the bedroom's door.

Raven could feel the heat pooling inside her pants, after all, Mika's privates were pressed hard against hers in an almost painful way. They kissed each other over and over, and the empath could feel this need to posses her, to penetrate her and fill her completely. Maybe it was her demon side, or maybe it was Mika's emotions mixing with her own, but whatever it was, the feeling was so overwhelming she felt like they would melt together.

The only thing that returned Raven to her senses was a loud noise coming from her back pocket.

"Rachel… your phone is ringing."

"Probably just my noisy roommates... They can manage without me for one night."

Raven took a few steps back from the door, and when the bed hit the back of her knees making her legs buckle, they both fell into the soft, king size bed. She could feel Mika's weight on top of her and her small hands exploring every inch of the empath. As they kissed, she ran her fingers up and down the empath's stomach under her blouse and then made their way slowly to her chest. Rae was losing control, she was losing herself completely to Lust, and she didn't care. But when Mika's hands finally reached her nipples and pinched them over her bra, she felt her power leak momentarily from her grasp.

_CRASH_

Her lover jumped startled. Something exploded in the living room.

"What was that?" Mika got up from bed and walked towards the door. "Be right back, got to check what happened."

Raven was left in the room; heart racing and sweating like she had ran a marathon. She was extremely aroused and was probably going to need hours of meditation to return to her normal standards. What was she doing?

The T-Communicator rang again but this time with a message. So she grabbed it and read there was trouble in the energy power plant. Doctor Light was at it again. She had to go help her team, so she stood up and rearranged her clothes.

At that moment Mika came back inside holding pieces of a coffee machine."It's so weird. You think it overheated? I mean it was not even turned on."

"Yeah it must have overheated… sometimes that happens to electric appliances…" Raven knew that was another lame excuse, but could not exactly tell her that it had blown up because she overheated.

"Oh well, were where we?" her new girlfriend got rid of the pieces and walked mischievously towards her.

"Listen, Mika, I got a call from home, I have to go." apologized Raven.

"Why? You haven't even tried dinner. I mean, I know we jumped right to desert but…"

"I know! I'm sorry! But they are having trouble with the electricity…"

"So? You can't really fix that." objected the brunette.

"No, but I know who can go and fix it right now… and it has to be right now cause Gar has a skin condition and if the AC is not on he will get all swollen and it'll be gross…"

"Oh, poor guy! Want me to come with you?" Mika was desperately trying to hold on to Raven, making it so hard to ditch her.

"That's sweet, but… my friends would find it odd…" now Raven was babbling, she really had to come clean to her. But right now she didn't have time for big explanations.

"You haven't told your friends about me, have you?" deduced her girlfriend.

Raven didn't answer right away. She just lowered her eyes to the ground. Mika sighed and began straightening up the bed. Raven could feel all traces of her girlfriend's heat being replaced with disappointment and it stabbed her heart.

"Look, Mika…"

"No, it's ok Rachel, I understand. You haven't come out of the closet with your family. I understand how hard it is at first, so don't worry about me. Just go, we'll talk tomorrow, there's actually something I want to talk to you about." concluded the brunette.

"Are you sure it's ok? It's not that I don't want to introduce you to them, I just need time…"

"Its fine, we'll talk tomorrow. Meet me at the lighthouse at 8pm and we'll talk."

Raven gave her a quick peck on the lips, afraid a little more would awaken Lust or maybe other dangerous emotions and something else got broken. After that she just gathered her bag from the living room and left with a knot in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	7. Revelations

**CHAPTER 7 – Revelations**

* * *

"Raven where were you!?" yelled Beast Boy furious.

The half demoness walked inside Titan's Tower to find everyone waiting for her at the living room. By the time she had left Mika's apartment, gone home to change into her battle suit and gone to look for her friends, it was too late. The battle had ended and they had gone home.

"That's none of your business Beast Boy…" Raven knew he was in his right to protest, but she couldn't admit the reasons for her tardiness, so she hoped her venomous tongue would quiet down the changeling… but it didn't work tonight.

"None of my business!? Dude! I got my tail scorched by one of Dr. Light's rays! That is my business when you could have easily handled the guy!"

"He has a point Rae." backed up Cyborg, turning off the TV to look at her. "You've been missing in action lately."

"Ok… I'm sorry I was a little late… I was kind of in the middle of something…"

Raven was preparing to storm out towards her room when a hand in her shoulder stopped her. She turned around ready to unleash her dark magic on the trespasser of her personal space, believing it had to be BB, when two emerald eyes froze her in place.

"You have been going out a lot lately in the middle of the night? Do you not trust us? Are we not your friends?" Starfire looked at her with worried and disappointed eyes. She was her best friend after all, and she had not told her anything, even though the alien would be alright knowing the truth.

"Star is right. Tell us what's going on Raven." chastised Nightwing, he sounded wounded by Raven's secrecy "I think after the prophesy we can handle any little secret you throw at us."

Before Raven could explain any further, she noticed Beast Boy in hound form smelling her butt and then changing back to human. "Dude, you smell kinda funny…"

"Hey! Get away from me you dog!" Raven paled from shock and backed away from Beast Boy like he had just become infected with plague. She appreciated her cloak was up, because she could feel the embarrassment rise to her cheeks.

"Dude! You smell like you at least hit second base or something!"

"What does the hitting of the second base mean?" asked Starfire innocently.

"It means our girl was getting a little too loving with someone when we called." answered Cyborg.

"Raven, I would have never imagined you of all people would neglect your duties for some guy!" Richard seemed a little too shocked and kind of disappointed.

"I haven't neglected my duties for some guy!" Raven was extremely embarrassed and was losing her temper.

"Stop hiding it Rae, I can smell him all over you!" Beast Boy sounded outraged. "I can't believe you were smooching with some dude while we were getting our butts kicked!"

"I was not smooching with some dude!" Raven yelled back at him, pushing him away with her magic. She was actually offended that they immediately assumed it was a guy. She had to come clean, it was now or never. "I was… with a girl." admitted the empath in a low voice.

Everyone was a little shocked by Raven's revelation and no one knew what to say now. The empath began fidgeting in her place, too afraid to read their emotions about her coming out. But the pressure of everyone staring at her was probably going to make her blow something up. Suddenly, all the air in her lungs vanished as a bone crushing hug came her way.

"Raven this is marvelous! We can now do the double date!" Starfire was thrilled by the news. "Why did you not tell us that you have a girl who is a friend?"

"Yeah Rae!" yelped Beast Boy "All this time I thought you were a prude, but now your sex appeal rating just raised like 200%!"

"Uhm, ok… You don't think that makes me a freak?" inquired Raven confused by that reaction. She knew Starfire would be fine, but she expected BB to be at least a little freaked out.

"Girl you are living with a bunch of freaks and you were scared we would think that is freakish?" asked Cyborg smiling for her so she would relax. "You don't have to be scared of that! Actually, I think we would all love to meet the girl that's making you all crazy."

"Yeah Rae, we are totally cool with it. Didn't you know homosexuality is perfectly natural? I mean more than a thousand species of mammals and birds display such kind of affections." BB quipped in "So if you ever want to smooch with your girl on the couch while we are all here, we are totally ok with it!"

"Ok, that's not going to happen." Rae turned to look at their leader, he seemed surprised but not exactly mad at her. "What about you?"

Their leader and best friend put a hand on her shoulder. "You should not be embarrassed Raven. We are not just your friends; we are also your family. We love you the way you are… besides, now that I think about it, it's not that surprising."

"Wait, what?" blurted the empath.

"Yeah, I totally knew it." added Cyborg. "Although I always thought BB would be the one losing his head over a pair of tits."

"But, how…" Raven was confused. The very notion of going out with a girl had just recently crossed her mind, and she had just confirmed it tonight. How exactly did they knew it before she did?!

"Duh! I mean, the only guy you ever fell for was a dragon!" interrupted the changeling.

"And I did mention you should date Argent. She is more your type." claimed Starfire. "Are you dating Argent?"

"No! I'm not dating Argent. Her name is Mika, she's in college." explained the empath.

"I bet she's cute, like Starfire cute… and she must have a big rack, like Starfire." teased Cyborg, gaining a glare from Nightwing. "What man! She does. It's a compliment. Does she have a big rack like Starfire?"

"…she actually does…"

"Told ya! She must be cute too."

"Ok, stop it! This is more embarrassing than I thought." pleaded Raven hiding her face even further under her hood, like if that were possible.

"Serves you good for hiding it from us." nagged the metal man.

"You are right, I'm sorry to have been lying to you guys. It's just that this is new to me, and I was kind of scared. I was not sure that this is what I wanted, so I just kept it to myself."

"Well, since you have been neglecting your duties because of it, I think we deserve to know all about her." concluded Richard pointing at the couch so she would sit down. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rachel Roth, Raven's alter ego, arrived at the lighthouse a little too early. Mika's classes were not over, and the sun had not even set yet. Still, she was too nervous to wait at the Tower, especially with everyone interested in asking her about her new girlfriend.

Plus, she wasn't even sure she was her girlfriend. After all, Mika didn't know who she really was. What if she didn't like her? What if she couldn't handle her true self? Truth be told, that possibility was even scarier than being gay and discriminated. She really did like her.

Raven paced back and forth, until she finally sat in the grass to meditate. She placed by her side a flower arrangement her friends had gotten for her so she could apologize to Mika properly. She had been extremely embarrassed when Beast Boy had caught up to her and gave her the flowers as she was leaving, but such gesture also evoked a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. They really loved and cared for her. They even gave her the night off, and would only call her if it was an end of the world kind of threat.

She breathed in deeply trying to regain control over her hyperactive emotions, and chanted over and over her usual mantra until the sun finally went down on the horizon. The cool wind played gently with her long hair, and as her muscles relaxed, she heard footsteps approach her and a jasmine scent reach her nose. Raven quickly stood up to meet with Mika. The college girl was back in her usual bad girl garb and the empath smiled at it, she really liked the way she looked.

"Hey stranger." called Mika coolly.

"Hey you." replied the empath. She tried to read Mika's emotions, it wasn't right, but maybe they would give her an idea of where this encounter was heading. Strangely she couldn't pick anything up. It was like the brunette was blocking her emotions or she had them well under control. At that moment she was tempted to ask her if she had trained in meditation, but then noticed Mika was looking at the flowers in her hands, and remembered she was supposed to give them to her. "Oh, I got you something."

"Thanks. That's very sweet of you. They are not really my kind of thing but they look really nice… really expensive too." remarked Mika a little confused. "You didn't have to."

Raven mentally slapped herself, of course they were expensive, they were bought with Batman's money. And they were definitely not exactly something expected from her, but still. "No I did. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have left like that… and, and I should have told my friends sooner… which I already have… told them I mean… so they are not going to interrupt us now… they even helped with the flowers…"

"You look really cute when you babble." interrupted the brunette.

"I'm babbling?" asked Raven deflated.

"Yeah."

"I should probably shut up now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." chuckled Mika as she grabbed Raven by the waist and drew her nearer. The Titan blushed slightly, making her girlfriend smile wider. She then softly kissed Rae on the lips. It was a really sweet touch and the empath melted in her arms.

"Are we good then?" asked the Titan shyly as they separated.

"Yeah, the stupidly expensive flowers helped."

Raven rolled her eyes. Mika's sarcasm almost matched hers. But her attitude made her feel more calm and finally asked "So, what are we doing here?"

"I like the place, it has a great view, you know with the giant T across the bay." answered the brunette pointing at the tower in the distance.

"You can see Titan's Tower and the bay from your balcony." reminded Raven.

"Oh yes, but no other place has this." replied Mika pointing at the old lighthouse. The place had been abandoned a long time ago, weed grew around the edges and the place smelled of rotten wood and sea salt. From up close it was a scary looking building. "Come on."

"We are going in? Isn't that trespassing private property?" scolded Raven watching her pick the lock with a pocket knife.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never done anything illegal. Besides, it's abandoned. No one will mind." answered Mika grabbing her hand and taking her inside. The place was dark but Mika took out her cellphone to light their way, and they ascended the creaky spiral staircase.

When they reached the top they arrived at a more spacious room. There were some broken lamps probably used to light the sailor's path at some point, some old wooden crates and an iron bench that probably served so the visitors could enjoy the view. They sat there taking in the moment.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mika breaking the silence.

"It's dark and spooky… I like it." smiled Raven. If she overlooked the fact they were breaking the law, she actually like it a lot.

"I knew you would. I know what my girl likes." declared the brunette with a sassy grin.

"Your girl?" wondered the empath out loud looking at her companion straight in the eyes, searching for the answer she needed.

"Uhh well, I thought, you know, since last night, I… I mean, we got close… and we've been going out a lot… and the flowers…"

"You are babbling. You look cute when you babble." interrupted Rae.

Mika smiled widely and quickly grabbed her face and stole a kiss. Raven kissed her back and placed her arms around her shoulders, interlacing her fingers with her dark, long hair. Soon they immersed themselves in each other; and as Mika caressed her back playfully, Raven couldn't help recall her naughty fantasies she had with her during her period of heat. Making out at an abandoned, spooky lighthouse was really turning her on, but Mika soon pulled her back to reality.

"So you are ok with being my girl?" asked the brunette breaking the moment. Under that cool demeanor, maybe she was as nervous as Raven was.

"Yeah, I guess you are not that bad." answered the empath gaining control of the situation.

"And you told your friends that you are going out with me and they are alright with it?"

"Yeah, they wanted to know everything about you." admitted Rae.

"Really? You told them I'm extremely cool, godly beautiful, and wickedly charming?" bragged the brunette half jokingly.

"No, I told them you are a cocky, obnoxious, and spoiled brat." retorted Raven.

"Ouch! You really think all of that?"

"Well I do agree with the cool, beautiful, and charming part. Guess it makes up for everything else."

Mika smiled for her, and Raven´s heart leaped. She was falling hard for those big, chocolate brown eyes; for the way they looked back at her, and made her feel like she was beautiful. The brunette snuggled into her hair and the Titan gasped as she suddenly felt her new girlfriend kissing her earlobe and whispering to her: "Keep talking. I want you to tell me everything you think about me."

The empath was getting wet too quickly, she was amazed at the effect Mika had in her. At this rate she was going to lose control of her emotions and blow something up, so she stopped her girlfriend's assault by placing her arm to make space between them. "Actually, I got to tell you something about me… I'm Raven of the Titans."

"Sweet. But I already used that one." chuckled Mika thinking it was a joke.

"No, I…" Raven was about to explain when they both turned at the sound of someone breaking the door and going up the stairs. "What's that?"

"Trouble." Mika grabbed her hand and they both hid behind the wooden crates thinking maybe they had been caught.

They remained quiet for a few seconds until they saw a big man in biker clothes carrying a tied up and gagged woman up the stairs and placing her on the bench where they had sat a few minutes before. He laughed maniacally sending chills up their spines as he addressed the woman: "Don't worry sweetheart, we are going to have a lot of fun all night."

"You think that's the vampire?" whispered Mika in shushed tone.

"No, that's Johnny Rancid. He's a wanted criminal." explained Rae recognizing him "What is he doing?"

Rancid towered over his captured prey. The girl's muffled screams echoed in the walls of the abandoned lighthouse. Raven could feel her desperation and fright in contrast with Rancid's growing libido, making it quite clear what his intensions were.

"I think he's going to rape the girl." whispered Mika holding Raven's hand with force, as if to prevent her from being seen.

"No, he's not." replied Raven. This was not how she planned to come out to Mika, but it would work. She had the advantage; Rancid was not expecting a confrontation with a Titan here, and he was going to get in a world of pain. So she jumped out and yelled at him. "Hey! Let her go!"

Johnny turned around startled, but quickly recovered and smiled wickedly. "What do we have here? Another lost little lamb?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled throwing out her hands to release her magic. The villain looked at her confused, and so was Raven, as she was unable to release any magic at all. She turned to look at her hands perplexed. "What's wrong with me?"

"What are you trying to do little girl? Playing the hero? I know another good way to use those petit hands of yours."

"Don't you dare touch my girl!" Mika jumped from behind the crates and tackled Johnny Rancid. She managed to throw him off balance but he was a strong guy and quickly recovered. Raven panicked and she tried to throw more magic but nothing happened. The brunette quickly climbed on his back and tried to punch him in the head with a piece of wood, but the villain managed to grab her by the jacket and throw her away from him.

"You fucking dike! You are going to pay for this!" hollered Rancid taking out a gun and shooting at Mika. Raven felt her heart shrink as the bullet travelled through the air. The Titan ran after her trying desperately to stop it, but it hit the brunette with such force that she stumbled back and fell off the rail on a free fall down the lighthouse.

"NOOOO!" Raven dived after her, not minding her powers were not working. And as she was falling fast, she prayed for a miracle to happen, for a fall of that height could kill her. Fortunately for her, her powers came back at the last minute, and she managed to catch Mika and stop their fall before it was too late.

"What happened? How did you do that?" gasped Mika in shock. Raven didn't really hear her, her attention was focused on the red stain that grew bigger and bigger from where the bullet had penetrated.

"Don't worry. I'll make everything better." the half demoness knew she had spoken that, but her voice sounded off. She felt pain and rage invade her.

"Rachel… your eyes…"

Now that her powers were back, Raven was blinded by Rage. She faintly heard Rancid's maniacal laughter at the distance. But her mind was not really thinking clearly, her demonic side had taken the steering wheel and now she was going to claim his blood. She was gushing so much power that her holoring could not really hold and short circuited, showing Rage's 4 crimson eyes.

The demoness turned to look for her prey; he had already exited the lighthouse and was heading for his motorcycle. Raven levitated up in the air surrounded in shadows. Her chakra gemstone glowed red along with her 4 demonic eyes. Johnny turned to look at her frightened, finally realizing whom had he been going up against all along.

The Titan gathered all her power and threw a powerful blast that emanated from her hands, eyes, and mouth. A loud bang was heard on impact and dust covered the entire area. After releasing such amount of energy Raven turned back to normal and lowered to the ground. She was intent on healing Mika; although she hoped it was not too late. But when the dust dissipated, to Raven's shock, there was Johnny still standing, with not one scratch on him.

"Well what a pleasant surprise Raven! Who would have thought you swing that way."

"What did you do to my magic?!" barked Raven outraged. That much power should have disintegrated him on the spot.

He laughed again "Shocked little birdie? After our last battle I got a little something to protect me from magic and power outbursts like that…" said showing off a talisman on his neck "Guess it was worth the money I stole for it!"

Raven was preparing to face him again when the all too familiar battle cry of her leader irrupted in the night.

"Titan's GO!"

Starfire flew over her head and rapidly shot starbolts at Rancid. Cyborg appeared on her left side and shot his sonic cannon at him. Beast Boy and Nightwing appeared on her right side and their leader threw one of his freezing birdarangs. But in the end, everything was deflected from him, and Johnny Rancid just stood there grinning maniacally at them.

"It's no use; he has a talisman that protects him." explained Raven. "How did you guys got here so fast?"

"Ehm… I was kinda watching over you with a telescope from the Tower…" admitted Beast Boy shyly.

"It's the first time I'm actually glad you are a peeping tom. Anyway, I think the only way to hurt him is in close combat. Can you deal with him while I heal Mika?"

"Leave it to me." Nightwing was preparing to face him hand to hand when he was distracted by a figure that appeared next to Johnny. The criminal noticed this and turned to meet face to face with Mika. She was standing by his side dripping blood from her mid section.

"What are you doing here little girl? You should be dead from all that bleeding by now. Guess you will now serve me as leverage for my escape." said Johnny as he grabbed her from the collar of her shirt.

The Titans panicked at this, fearing the worst, but then, Mika murmured something that froze their blood. "I am, you know… dead."

Her eyes turned red and her fangs elongated. And before anyone could register what was happening, she had grabbed Rancid from behind. Her arms gripped his head and neck as she rapidly sank her fangs into him. Blood could be seen dripping down Mika's jaw as she swallowed his life force. His horrified expression suddenly vanished as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The Titans remained there like deer's caught in the headlights.

"Bay Harbor Vampire." murmured Nightwing faintly. "Titans get her!"

Starfire was the quickest to react and threw a starbolt at her. Her attack was deflected though. Mika had Johnny's talisman in her hand from where she had grabbed him. "I see how this might come in handy…"

The Titans quickly charged except for Raven. She just stood there numbly looking at her girlfriend quickly dodge and duck her teammates' blows. She moved with lightning reflexes and at some point she managed to sneak past the Titans and leap right in front of Raven. They both froze looking at each other, and the empath faintly heard her leader yell at her to stop the vampire.

Mika sadly turned to look at Raven "I'm sorry…"

And as sudden as everything had started, a thick fog covered the area and she vanished.

* * *

_To be Continued…_


	8. Love Sucks

**CHAPTER 8 – Love Sucks**

* * *

"Dude she's not gonna come out! It's Malchior all over again… she'll probably just stay in her room for weeks!" yelled Garfield to his leader in the living room.

The Titans were all tired from searching all night for the vampire but to no use. She had literally turned into mist and vanished. Raven had not gone with them, she just pointed to them there was a bound girl in the lighthouse, but then said nothing and headed home. Now they were faced with having to deal with the emotional backlash of a heart broken empath, along with everything else.

"Its worst than Malchior; at least Malchior knew perfectly well who I was." everyone turned around to look at Raven standing behind them. She was still in last night's clothes with streaks of dried up tears on her face. She had obviously not closed one eye the whole night. Her voice cracked as she sourly explained them her predicament. "Even in totally random cases my demonic side is attracted to the wicked and evil…"

A wave of pain washed over all the Titans. Everyone felt terrible for what had happened. So Starfire approached her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder for support. "Friend Raven maybe you should get some sleep."

"How could I sleep after what happened last night?"

Everyone remained quiet, uncertain of what to say to comfort their friend. Nightwing finally stood up and approached her. As their leader he had to think of the greater good first before their feelings. "Raven I know it's hard, and you probably don't want to think about it, but I think we are going to need your help to track her down. We couldn't find her anywhere, not even now that we know what she looks like. Can you use a locator spell now that you know who we are looking for?"

"I can't." murmured Raven crestfallen.

"Look I know you liked her, but we all saw what she is and..."

"Not that I don't want… I can't. I cannot feel her. Last night before Johnny Rancid appeared I noticed I couldn't read her emotions. I stupidly ignored that fact because I was too worried with my own feelings. I don't think I can help you find her, not with magic anyway. She is something I had never encountered before."

"Is there anything you can tell us that might help stop the vampire's body count from rising?"

"Here" replied the empath somberly handing him a piece of paper. "It's her address… doubt she'll be there, but there might be a clue."

"Fair enough, we'll handle it. You should rest." added Robin "That's an order…"

"Fine. I'll be in my room while you guys investigate." replied the empath turning around to leave.

Beast Boy ran to her side and took her arm before asking "Ehm, shouldn't you come in case you pick up something supernatural Raven?"

"I picked up nothing when I was there the first time; I doubt it'll be any different now. Besides, I don't really want to go there." finished their depressed teammate as she left the room.

"Come on people, the only thing we can do for Raven right now is find the vampire so she can move on. Let's go." ordered Nightwing.

Everyone followed him out the door, except for Beast Boy who remained behind.

"Yo BB! You coming or what?" asked Cyborg from the doorway.

"Go ahead guys, I'll stay with Rae."

"She doesn't want to be bothered Beast Boy." said Nightwing with a stern look on his face. He knew how immature Gar could be sometimes.

"I know. I won't bother her. I just think she shouldn't be alone right now."

* * *

After leaving the common room, Raven had taken a detour from her room and better headed outside. She sat on top of a rock in the shore of their little island overlooking the bay. She looked at the lighthouse in the distance with teary eyes, but she dared not cry anymore. Then the empath felt a wave of sorrow behind her, Beast Boy was standing there looking at her. She had enough trouble dealing with her emotions to deal with his, so she spitted out "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." apologized the green teen "I just thought that you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Thanks for the sentiment, but I can feel your pity and its annoying." hissed the demoness.

"It's not pity; I just hate to see you suffer like that. I know what it feels like to discover the one you love walks on the dark side."

Raven then recognized Beast Boy's feelings were not really pity towards her, his sorrow came from remembering Terra. Her betrayal had left deep wounds on everyone, but especially on him. Even till this day, no one dared touch Terra's room. He kept it like a shrine and disturbing it provoked violent reactions from the changeling. So she changed the subject instead "Where's everyone else?"

"They already left."

"And you stayed behind? Why?"

"Guess I'm suicidal that way." shrugged Beast Boy. That last comment actually made Raven smile a little. He could be funny when he was not trying to be.

"You know, Mika kind of reminded me of you…"

"Of me?" gasped the changeling.

"Yeah, she always tried hard to make me smile." recalled the Titan nostalgically "Although she was actually better at it than you."

"It sounds like she made you happy." noted Beast Boy "I can't imagine how you must feel Rae, you must be really mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her… I'm mad at myself. What is wrong with me Gar? Why am I always attracted to the evil?" she asked really confused.

"Well, they say chicks dig the bad guys… guess it also applies to lesbians."

"You really think that's true?"

"That's what I tell myself every time a chick turns me down… I'm just too good for them." declared the green teen making Raven roll her eyes. "So Rae, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but are you really a lesbian? I mean, you have liked guys before."

"I think I am."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"When we first kissed it was… something else entirely. I'd never felt that way before." said the empath as she blushed, remembering the moment.

"Oh, and did the two of you, you know…" wondered the teen boy making his naughty thoughts clear to the empath.

"Don't even go there. No, luckily we didn't get that far. Besides, I blew up a coffee machine just from kissing, so I guess there's still a way for me to go before I can get any more intimate with anyone."

"Oh… I'm sorry if I'm making you talk about her. It must be painful." apologized BB.

"It's ok. It's actually getting things in a different perspective. I just don't get it; I mean there's this part of me that just refuses to believe she's a murderer. I don't know if I'm in denial or what. But then I think back and it all doesn't add up. She took me to see a kids movie, and bought me chocolate sundaes, got me flowers, even cooked for me… and she got shot trying to defend me…"

"Maybe she really is not guilty Rae… maybe it's all a mistake." added Gar in a hopeful tone.

"Then why did she do that to Rancid?"

"I don't know."

"I feel so lost Gar..." confessed the empath with quivering voice. She just looked out on the horizon and tried to hide her face from showing her emotions.

"I know. Love sucks that way."

* * *

Three nights had passed since she had last seen or heard from Mika. There had been no trace of her in her apartment, and the only sign of the presence of a vampire had been the thick curtains that prevented any sunlight in the place. Her phone number sent them straight to voice mail, and on the places she frequented no one seemed to recall ever seeing her once. It was as if she had been a ghost all this time.

Since then, Raven would wander the Tower looking at times gloomy, at times numb, at times totally pissed. Everyone knew better than to bother her in that state, so they all just remained quiet in her presence. The empath knew her emotions were reaching dangerous levels, so she locked herself in her room and began meditating. Reaching deep within herself… reaching for Nevermore.

* * *

Raven woke up on a floating island in the middle of space. Wind blew harshly against her skin, as black ravens circled her like vultures waiting for death to strike their prey. She stood up and began walking, battling the wind that menaced to throw her to the ground until she finally reached the portal that led to Wisdom's realm.

Every facet of her personality had different dominions inside her mind that represented each of them. Wisdom's was an ominous place that resembled Azarath's Library in every single aspect, to the high ceilings, the big windows, and the almost infinite rows of spell books, magic lore, and incantations.

But as she entered the library she was surprised to see there was no light coming from the windows; dark clouds covered the place in shadows and a big storm could be heard outside. She walked further inside until she came to a clearing and heard Wisdom shouting orders. She didn't dare walk further, so she just peeked from behind the bookshelves to the scene in front of her.

_Order!_

Wisdom sat in a high chair overlooking everything. The library had been rearranged into a court house. The other emoticlones were there looking restless. Apparently Wisdom had been appointed judge and jury and was preceding a trial. On her left side, at a lower chair, sat a gloomy looking emoticlone in a purple robe… it was Love.

_Ok, let's begin. Love, you are being accused of emotional imbalance, of stirring madness in other emoticlones, taking possession of our host's actions, and the rainy state of Nevermore that is destroying some of the most cheery realms… In case of being found guilty in this trial you will be condemned to imprisonment in Rage's realm. How do you declare yourself?_

_Innocent!_ – declared Love in panic.

Raven was shocked by what was happening. She saw Brave standing besides Love ushering words of encouragement. Apparently the green emoticlone was playing defendant attorney. All the other emoticlones were sitting as potential witnesses waiting to be called to testify. The audience mostly consisted of black ravens, some of them with 4 eyes.

Raven sneaked to where Wisdom was sitting, so the others wouldn't notice her there. "Wisdom, what is going on?"

_We are in trial, is that not clear? _– answered Wisdom dryly.

"Yeah, but why? We can't prove just yet if Mika is guilty or not without enough evidence."

_We are not here to judge Mika. We are here to judge Love. She is a dangerous emotion. We might have to restrain her from now on. _

"That's ridiculous! Besides, what is Rage doing here?"

_She's the prosecutor. Don't worry; she has become more civilized since father's demise. Think of her like an old gangster. _

"Yeah, cunning and brutal!"

_Look, you shouldn't be here. Besides, you are needed somewhere else… There's trouble. _

* * *

The alarm at Titan's Tower rang waking everyone up, even Raven was woken up from her meditative state. She put on her cloak and ran to the control room along with her other teammates. Nightwing was already there and had turned on the screen to see Chief Mathews of the police department.

_Titans I'm afraid we have another victim. Young female found just like the other ones. I don't think is necessary for you to come, the officers at the scene have found no traces just like the others, and forensics claim it's been here for a few hours, so our killer is long gone. Please tell me you are close to capturing this creep. _

"We are working on it. Although I believe we are closer Chief. Please send your latest report, and we'll look into it." answered Nightwing reassuringly. But as soon as the call ended his controlled demeanor vanished and an angry look replaced his features. He pointed at Raven to sit at the couch and addressed her in a mix of impatience and impotence. "Raven, I have been very patient and I have not pestered you for more information, but this has gone on for too long. Innocent people are on the line here. I need you to tell me everything you know, every little detail about her life that you might think of. Where the two of you went on your dates, how did you met. Everything!"

"I've already told you everything that might help!" whined Raven, she hated to be placed on the spotlight, and he was aiming his rage at her as if she were an accomplice. Usually she would have turned around and go back to her room, but on some level he was right, so she took a deep breath and decided to cooperate as much as she could. "She claimed to be a student at Bay Harbor College."

"Which we have already proven to be false." added Cyborg "No one is registered on campus with the name Mikaela Baskerville. There are no records of her on the criminal database, no driver's license at her name, no birth certificate, nothing on paper. It's like she doesn't exist."

"Dude, she's a vampire. There's more likely to be a death certificate." pointed out Beast Boy.

"I actually already checked those too."

"Well we met at the Hype… it's a gay club near the place where we were called the first time to look into the murders. We met that night." added Raven.

"You said you were looking for clues that night." reproached Nightwing.

"I lied, ok!" admitted the empath "I was too embarrassed to admit that I had gone there, and that I had met a beautiful woman that caught my attention."

Nightwing was not happy with the answer but didn't press any further "What did you talk about that night?"

"Books mostly… She likes to read, we actually have a lot in common."

"What kind of books? Magic related? Dark stuff?" inquired her leader.

"She likes Harry Potter… which I guess is magic related; although not something that would have pointed me out in the direction of a mass murderer." answered Raven with sarcasm, something their leader preferred to ignore.

"What was she like around you?"

"Charming, witty, funny, caring…" the empath's eyes fell to the ground as she sadly recalled their time together. "She was the perfect date ok! I don't know if that was just an act, but I totally fell for it!"

Nightwing was confused by Raven's admission. She was not someone to follow her emotions before her better judgment. "Why do you say that? What exactly did she do or say so you felt that?"

"You want me to describe our make out sessions? How she made me feel like jelly from just one look? I don't know how she did that! How she managed to always play it cool and keep me on my toes, she just did! She made me feel like a moronic teenager ok!" the demoness was losing her temper with the questions. At that last outburst a couple of lights had blown up over their heads.

"Ok, let's better focus on the facts. What about her place? Did she mention how she came to have it?" asked Cyborg as he projected the images taken at the place in the big screen.

"She mentioned her father pays for everything… why? Did you find something on it?"

"The place is registered under the name of a major investor in the casino industry of Las Vegas… It was actually hard to come across that information. It makes sense though that her daddy lives at one of the cities that never sleeps."

"Are we going to pay him a visit?" inquired Starfire turning to look at her boyfriend.

"Not sure that's a good idea… in his information he doesn't have any daughter, just one son who is actually running for a mayor political party in Nevada. We could be stirring up more trouble if we go barging accusations on his doorstep without any actual proof. "

"What more proof do we need Richard? He bought an expensive apartment for a woman we saw kill Johnny Rancid!" as the dark Titan said that, dark magic engulfed several objects that exploded in midair.

Raven was totally infuriated now. They had the nerve to pester her with questions about her private life, but didn't dare follow the only lead they had out of political implications? She just wanted everything to be over so she could go back to locking herself in her room. Her emotions were out of control and now her power was leaking into destructive behavior.

* * *

Nevermore was in a similar state of chaos.

Books were scattered around, some thorn and thrown unceremoniously. Black ravens were flying around restless while the emoticlones argued with each other. The trial had turned into a guilt fest. Everyone was blaming each other. The fault for Nevermore's current state fell from Love, to Brave's impulsiveness, then to Happy for coming up with the original plan, then to Rage just for being Rage, and even Wisdom had been accused of lack of common sense.

They had reached a point where Brave had lost it and began punching Rage into submission. Happy was by her side cheering for her. Timid could be seen hiding behind Wisdom, while she tried to return some order into the room. Finally Love stood on top of a table and screamed for everyone to be quiet.

_Guys! Has anyone stopped to think that maybe Mika is innocent? _– Everyone turned to stare at her – _I just can't believe the person that stole our heart could be the Bay Harbor's Vampire._

_Maybe… but she's guilty until proven innocent… _– added Rage

* * *

"Raven She didn't kill Johnny Rancid; he is behind bars right now. He certainly lost blood and was in need of a transfusion, but he is alive." Nightwing was a little confused by her accusation.

"What! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought you knew. It was in the report I left you in your room, didn't you read it?"

Raven took the report of Johnny's arrest from the papers Nightwing had on the table and scanned its contents. Then took the coroner's report on the last victim and looked at the pictures attached to it.

"Richard… have you seen this pictures?" asked Raven shoving them to his face.

"Raven I've seen those pictures a thousand times looking for clues, they are gross."

"I meant Johnny Rancid's pictures…" she took the controller from Robin and loaded his image on the screen "You just dropped his ass in jail and got it over with, but look you guys, there are no bite marks on his neck! Mika left no bite marks on his neck!" Raven exclaimed a little too cheerful.

"Well that picture was taken after he left the hospital Raven." remarked Beast Boy.

"No, she's onto something. Even if she had not finished the job because we were there, there would at least be a scar on his neck. There's not even a scratch! The Bay Harbor Vampire savagely rips its' victim's throats but there are no signs of that on Rancid." pointed out Cyborg. "How could we have missed that?"

"Does this mean we have been on the wild chase of the goose for someone that might not be our real killer?" asked Starfire.

"I guess… so Raven's girlfriend is innocent! Cheer up Rae!" jumped Beast Boy.

"Not so fast Beast Boy. She's still a vampire; we saw her suck blood out a person, even if that said person was a wanted criminal and he's still alive. And she is evading questioning, that alone is reason for suspicion." interrupted Nightwing, too careful to let his guard down.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she is our killer." with those final words Raven stood up and left the communication room through a portal she created.

* * *

Raven arrived at the lighthouse in the middle of the night. She entered the old building and went up the creaky staircase to the place where she had sat a few nights ago with her undead lover. On the floor, next to the wooden crates lay one lone rose from the flower arrangement she had given her.

"The other flowers are gone… she was here." murmured Raven to herself.

_And she's thinking about us; she came back for them. Maybe she's near. _

Raven sat crossed legged on the floor and began meditating. She allowed her soul self to fly around the area, covering all the shore until she finally came to a cliff outside the city limits. There she found a wolf staring at Titans Tower in the horizon. It had a peculiar color for a wolf, it was chocolate brown.

_Mika?_

The titan's soul self adopted the form of a black raven and overflew the magnificent creature until it caught its attention. The wolf looked at it with confusion in its eyes until it began to follow it. Eventually they arrived at the lighthouse and the wolf stopped in its path. It circled the place several times watching the black raven that had soared up the old building, until it finally entered the place and Raven heard it going up the stairs. The wolf almost ran over the empath, not noticing her meditative form until it was almost on top of her. It froze in place looking at her, and as her soul self merged back with her physical form she slowly opened her eyes.

"Thanks for coming… I've been looking for you." said Raven opening her arms and placing them around the wolf, embracing it warmly. After a few seconds she felt the creature's muscles shift and its fur become clothing. It had morphed back to human form. So the Titan backed a little to see her pale face under the moonlight.

"How did you know that was me?" asked Mika.

"You love the view of the bay with the giant T and everything… plus you said that Dracula was the only vampire worthy of the title, and he too could transform into wolves." Raven smiled softly. "Although for a moment there I doubted it was you… you smell like a dog."

"Try living in the wild escaping authorities for a few days and let's see how you smell!" snapped back the vampire, making Raven chuckle playfully.

They looked at each other awkwardly until the empath finally asked. "Why are you escaping?"

"Isn't that clear?"

"Actually it's not." answered the empath looking at her girlfriend with a spark of hope in her eyes "I actually have very good reasons to believe you are not the vampire we are looking for. And this is all one big misunderstanding."

"But I'm still a vampire…"

"We don't judge people by their… specie." stated Raven. Mika raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms not quite believing her. "Hey, Cyborg is half metal, Beast Boy is green, and Starfire is from space… we'll be able to deal with your strangeness."

"So, the Titan's are not going to arrest me?" inquired the vamp.

"Well… you are wanted for questioning. But if you can prove your innocence you will walk free." Raven then grabbed her hands and looked directly into her eyes "Will you come peacefully?"

"Will I be safe?"

"Yes I'll keep you safe… just like you kept me safe when Johnny Rancid tried to attack me. After all, I'm your girl, remember?"

Mika didn't answer to that. She was considering Raven's words carefully. "Alright… I've always wanted to know what's inside the giant T anyway."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	9. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**CHAPTER 9 – Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

* * *

The Titans were in the communications room, the place where they would go to make strategies and do debriefings. It had a large round table, and each one of them had a place in it; with a special guest sitting in the middle right in front of Nightwing.

"Have it know that this is not where questioning usually happens with suspected criminals" began their leader addressing Mika "but considering your history with one of our own and to the fact that you handed yourself peacefully, we will make an exception."

"Thanks… I guess…" answered the vampire.

Raven noted she was unusually shy, probably intimidated by the presence of all the Titans judging her. After all, they had their guard up just in case Mika was a threat, and now that she looked at it, her friends looked imposing. She wondered if once this was over, if her teammates would come to accept her girlfriend. But her thoughts were interrupted as Nightwing continued explaining: "Just to make sure we are clear, you are here as a potential suspect on the murder case of 12 college students. You are presumed to be the killer known as the Bay Harbor Vampire. In case you are found guilty in this hearing we will hand you to the police."

"So you are saying I am guilty until proven innocent?" wondered Mika crossing her arms, she didn't seem happy about it.

"We are working under that assumption, yes. How do you declare yourself?"

"Innocent."

"Very well, let's start with the questioning. We'll be recording everything. If you are found innocent we will destroy the tape, if not we'll hand it to the authorities to use as evidence." He waited until Mika nodded her consent before continuing. "Please state your name for the record."

"Mikaela Baskerville." said the brunette.

"We searched for all kinds of certificates with that name in the city and none showed up. Do you have an official ID that can back it up?" requested Cyborg. Mika took out her wallet from her back pocket and handed him her driver's license. "This is from the state of Nevada… from 3 decades ago…"

"Yeah, I guess I have to update it." replied Mika awkwardly.

"So, how old are you then?" asked Beast Boy bewildered.

"I am… 19."

"19?" inquired Nightwing. Everyone looked at her with evident doubt.

"I died at 19… I've been 19 ever since." explained the vampire. She seemed uncomfortable talking about it. She was probably as self-conscious as Raven when she talked about her demonic heritage.

"Well, she's your age!" quipped in Cyborg addressing Raven. He was obviously trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"You are 19? So you were drinking at the bar with a fake ID?" wondered Mika with a mischievous look on her eyes. She skillfully shifted the attention from her and onto Raven. The vampire was obviously happy to have found something that could give her some advantage in the situation, even though it placed her girlfriend on the spotlight.

"You were drinking?" Nightwing asked the empath bewildered. Raven nodded sheepishly. "Ok, we are not going to be able to use this tape now."

"Well I'm sorry… I'm allowed to do stupid things every now and then. I needed some liquid courage that night." justified Raven.

Nightwing scowled but said nothing about it. "Ok, let's continue. What do you do for a living? You obviously have a large source of income judging from your place."

"I'm a professional poker player." revealed the vampire making the present rise their eyebrows. "What? I lived in Las Vegas for 2 decades."

"How old are you again? I mean, how many years have passed since you got stuck at 19?" asked Cyborg with peeking curiosity.

"Why is my age relevant?" whined Mika exasperated.

"Just getting our facts straight here." answered the metal man.

"I'm considered a teenager for my kind." was all the answer he got from her.

"Ok, back on track." said Nightwing breaking the silence "All you own comes from gambling?"

"Yes, my clothes, my books, my apartment."

"Your apartment is registered under a different name." interrupted the boy wonder "What is your relationship with Alexander Kain?"

"He's like… my father." admitted the vampire.

"From what we dig on him, he is a dangerous man." explained Cyborg.

"Yes he is." acknowledged the vampire in a sour tone. "But I haven't seen him in some years. I don't think it is relevant that we talk about him."

"Daddy issues?" wondered the Titan's leader.

They stood in a glaring contest for some minutes until Raven couldn't take more of the tension her teammates were emanating her. "Ok, all this is stupid. Leave the personal questions for when I formally introduce her as my girlfriend, and you try to grill her for it. Right now, we are trying to prove her innocence. Just give her the dates of the murders and let's see if she has an alibi."

Nightwing sighed and then loaded the big screen with the picture of the first victim. A grinning brunette appeared on it. "Amanda White, 22. Found dead on June, Friday the 13. She was the first victim."

"I was at GameStop that night." assured Mikaela "It was the midnight release of Mega Monkey Z: the dawn of the zombies."

"Dude, you where there!? So was I!" shrilled Beast Boy.

"Really? You saw the guy that burst into tears when he couldn't get his hands on one of the copies? He was so trashed that he didn't see where he was going and got his zombie cosplay stuck on the automatic door. The thing ripped his pants off!"

"Yeah I remember him! He was such a looser!" BB was overly excited and looked at Mika with a shimmer in his eyes.

"So you where there?" asked Raven. She had never imagined her girlfriend would share similar tastes with Gar. "What about the next one, another body was found a week after."

"Couldn't have been me. I spent the next 10 days at home until I finished the game. I've got my gamers id record to prove it. Am at the top." boasted the vampire grinning.

"No way! You are Crimson Princess?! You are like the most awesome Mega Monkey player ever!" the green superhero was so excited he had jumped over the table and was vigorously shaking Mika's hand.

Everyone else just turned to look at Raven, to what she only answered "Yeah, the resemblance is scary sometimes."

"Ok, what about the third crime? It was found near the Hype, the gay club where you met Raven." questioned Nightwing, not ready to let her go just yet.

"Dude, I rarely go out. I had never been to the place till that night." replied Mika regaining her confidence. She seemed certain they wouldn't be able to link her to the crimes now that they were actually going through the evidence.

"What were you doing at the Hype when you two met if you had never been there?" asked Starfire trying to make sense of the situation.

"I was looking for the vampire."

"Why?" asked Nightwing confused.

"Well, there was someone killing off people in my territory. I had to get rid of the competition." In that moment everyone just stared at Mika suspiciously. Suddenly the gravity of her words hit her. "That just sounded like I kill people, doesn't it?" asked the vamp a little worried.

"I've never seen you eat food." remembered Raven "How do you feed?"

"Look, I don't kill people. I'm a regular at the blood bank, every week I go for my weekly ration..." explained the vamp. "I'm a pacifist."

"The blood bank? Isn't that for people who are sick?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm diagnosed with Shere's Disease."

"What is that?"

"The truth? It's the clinical term for vampirism." explained the vampire.

"So Vampirism is a disease?" wondered their leader doubtful.

"We do what we have to do to survive. Just give anything a scientific term and the masses will believe it. The pride of science is a double blade."

"So you get transfusions and that's enough to give you sustenance?" clarified Raven.

"Pretty much, I rarely leave my place, so I don't consume much energy really. I'm a lone wolf."

"Then why did you walk up to Raven at the bar?" inquired Cyborg.

"Actually I thought she was the vampire, being all dark and gloomy. But when I got near her I noticed she was warm."

"Why did you keep calling her then? You were saving her for a special ocassion?" implied the Titan's leader.

"I kept calling her? Now someone's being hiding certain facts." hinted Mika turning to look at Raven. "She called me every time; she even looked out for me once, and was the first one to initiate the smooching."

"Raven?" gasped Beast Boy "Dude, are we talking about the same Raven here?"

"Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know her that well…" deduced the brunette. Raven hid her blush under her hood.

"So why did you take her to the lighthouse? That place is dark and creepy; it's the perfect spot for a murder." interrogated Nightwing.

"Why does anyone take a hot chick to a creepy abandoned place?" replied Mika dripping with sarcasm.

"To make out! Duh!" added BB following her train of thought.

"Is he the smart guy around here?" sassed the vampire.

Nightwing didn't like the smartass, so he turned to look at Raven exasperated. "Is she usually like this?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at her girlfriend with begging eyes. "Mika, can you be nice?"

"Sure, why not? So what's next on that list you have there?"

"The night before the incident at the Lighthouse another body was found, what where you doing then?" asked Starfire with curiosity.

"My mouth was busy that night. Isn't that right Rae?"

Raven blushed deeply and hid her face under her hood as hard as she could, before addressing her teammates "I was with her that night before you called. I arrived as soon as the sun came down. It was my free night… That's why I was late to the battle with Dr Light."

"That sounds like a real good alibi to me? What ya think Nightwing?" asked the metal man to his leader.

But before Nightwing could reply the alarm at Titan's Tower began glaring all over them. Mika was startled and quickly turned to look at Raven for reassurance of what was happening. She just smiled at her and they turned to look at the big screen where Nightwing had loaded the information on the current crisis.

"The Hive is causing trouble downtown." declared their leader before turning to look at the vampire. "We are not finished; you are going to have to wait in the containment cell."

"Containment cell? Is that like a prison?" inquired Mika mortified.

Raven noticed Mika's discomfort and then remembered the promise of keeping her safe. So she took a deep breath before saying: "She can stay in my room. I'll ward it so she doesn't wander the Tower while we are gone."

"You sure?" asked Nightwing. He knew perfectly well Raven didn't like anyone to be there when she wasn't around. "Fine."

"Girl, just don't look into any mirror while you are in there. You might end up in a weird place filled with monsters and four eyed ravens." warned Cyborg taking Mika by the shoulders for emphasis.

"And don't touch the potions! They might turn your skin blue and give you a terrible rash in your gorbnax for days." added Starfire looking at her deadly serious.

"And whatever you do, don't open any magic books! You might release ancient evil dragons cursed to live in there for all eternity." quipped in BB.

Mika froze at their words. Even though she showed no emotion in her face Raven knew she was momentarily in panic. "If it's too bothersome I can stay in the containment cell."

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll be fine. Don't you want to see my room?" answered the half demoness mischievously taking her by the hand and dragging her to her bedroom. She was obviously getting payback for all the embarrassment she caused her.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Titans had successfully dealt with the Hive with minor injuries, but it was already so late that the sun had began rising, so Nightwing had ordered them all to rest. They could continue the vampire's interrogation after a couple of hours of sleep. Raven then made her way to her bedroom. She entered her room and realized the curtains where tightly closed, and although it was really dark she could see her girlfriend's outline under the bed covers, supposedly asleep.

The empath headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower to cleanse off the sweat of the battle. She then put on some shorts and a tank top and returned to her room. Raven was uncertain of what to do now. She was really tired, but lying beside her girlfriend was getting her edgy. She looked at the sleeping brunette in the bed and then at herself in the mirror; and decided to take out her holoring.

"Hey stranger." called Mika sneaking her head from under the covers.

"Hey." replied the Titan putting on her holoring and looking at her image before actually turning to look at Mika.

"You must be tired, why don't you come to bed? Besides, it is your bed." invited the vampire patting the empty space besides her. Raven looked uncertain at first, but then laid down quietly and turned to look at the ceiling. Mika shifted face down in the bed and lifted on her elbows to look closer at the empath until she finally asked "What is that ring you put on?"

"It's a holoring. It's to blend in I guess. My skin and hair color is not exactly common." answered Raven in a low monotone voice.

"Why did you put it on right now? You don't want me to see the real you?"

"You called me stranger." mumbled Raven a little crestfallen.

"It wouldn't be the first time I call you that." replied Mika.

"I know, but it reminded me that on some level we don't really know each other." Raven looked at Mika's chocolate brown eyes with uncertainty.

The vampire's response was to take her hand and remove the ring, watching closely as her girlfriend's appearance changed right in front of her. She then sweetly kissed Raven's forehead as she murmured "Then maybe it's a good time to start knowing each other for what we really are."

"Don't you think I'm creepy?" wondered the empath. She had grown so accustomed to knowing what others were feeling, that the emotional vacuum that she felt from Mika made her anxious. Vampires were not actual living beings, so she couldn't really read her and it left her with too many questions for her to feel safe.

"Luv, my eyes glow red when I drink blood… I should be the one worried about creeping you out." answered the brunette trying to comfort her. "Besides, I think you are beautiful."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I really mean it. Your amethyst eyes are even more gorgeous than the ones I fell for." answered Mika grabbing her face with both hands and kissing each of her eyelids. "And your hair" continued the vamp as she tangled her fingers in her long hair and caressed he head lovingly. She sat on the bed to have a better look at Raven's complete body and smirked as she temptingly slid her hand over her left leg "And just look at those legs, I'm going to get jealous to know you run around in that leotard showing them off."

The Titan blushed at this. She wasn't the first one to compliment her legs, but it still made her feel embarrassed. "The cloak covers them up, don't worry."

Mika then did something unexpected. She lowered her face to her legs and began kissing them ever so gently. The empath felt shivers run up her spine, and as her girlfriend licked her inner tight in an almost feral way she felt her powers jolt from her grasp blowing up her mirror. The vampire jumped startled and Raven was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry… My powers are linked to my emotions. If I feel too much my magic can get out of my control."

"So the coffee machine…"

"Yes that was me… I'm sorry." admitted the Titan blushing. "I'll buy you a new one."

"No need, not like I really drink coffee. So…"

"So I don't think right now it's a good time for…this" declared Raven sitting on the bed drawing her legs to her body. An uncomfortable silence followed, neither knew what to do now, until the empath finally noticed something strange "Why are you wearing my pajamas?"

"Wanted me to sleep in my dirty leather pants and jacket?"

"I didn't really plan you would sleep here."

"It's day outside. I can't do much but sleep." explained the vampire.

"So you went through my wardrobe?" asked Raven in an accusing tone.

"And end up in Narnia? No way! I found them on top of a chair."

Mika's reply almost made Raven laugh. The brunette had really been put off by her friend's commentaries on what she could find in her room. Although all of it was true, she didn't really think that her ever too cool girlfriend could get scared by that. Raven lay back on the bed, and Mika followed. The both stared at each other.

"This is not how I had imagined you would end up in my bed."

"So you had imagined me in your bed?" asked Mika grinning. Raven didn't answer but her girlfriend quickly snuggled into her neck and began kissing her jaw line.

"Stop it; I don't want to blow my stuff up." chided the empath "Besides I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having you so close to my neck."

"If I wanted to bite you, I had plenty of opportunities before." assured Mika "Besides, now I know you are more dangerous than I am."

Raven contemplated her words for a few minutes. "So you are dangerous?"

"I can be… but I control myself so I don't hurt anyone. You do believe I'm innocent right?"

"I don't think you are a murdered." replied the Titan.

"But…"

"But just because you are not a murderer, doesn't mean you are not a liar."

"Hey! I'm not the only one who lied! Now was I… Rachel?" claimed Mika sitting again in bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My human name IS Rachel Roth." defended Raven.

"Oh, but what about your work? Or your house arrangements?" inquired the vampire. She was offended that she was the only one accused of lying.

"I do work helping fight crime. And I was honest about living with friends in the Bay area." answered the Titan as she sat again to be at her level.

"You said your friend Richard worked with you and that he studied criminal psychology!" argued the vampire.

"Well he kinda does… I mean, he does studies criminal minds in order to catch them… and he does answer distress calls…"

"You said Gar worked at the zoo, that's why he smelled funny…"

"He is kind of a one man zoo if you think about it…" stated Raven.

"You said Kori came from an exotic Caribbean country…"

"Tamaran is a really exotic and tropical place now that the war is over…"

"And that Victor worked in the NASA!" said the vampire exasperated.

"I said the space program! And he was fixing the T-Shuttle at that moment so that's not completely a lie…" Mika just glared at her words. "Ok! I lied shamelessly! But I had a good reason! I was not going to expose my friend's identities just because I find you really hot, I needed to know you were thrust worthy. It was for a noble purpose."

"Fine, I forgive you… but only because when you get stressed you admit you find me really hot." declared Mika finally lying back on the bed.

"You forgive me? What about you? You lied about what you are also! What's your excuse?"

"I'm a vampire." answered Mika seriously.

"That's your excuse?" Raven was outraged.

"Lying comes with the job description." it was Raven's turn to glare at her. "Ok, so we are both mischievous creatures of the night. We'll just have to deal with it. Speaking of which, what do you mean with your human name? What are you exactly?"

"I'm complicated." answered the half demoness. She wasn't ready to talk about her father just yet. "Can we not do this right now?"

"You are right, you must be tired. And so am I, I'm not really at my best in daylight hours." Mika made room for Raven to lay back down. The Titan sighed and finally prepared to go to sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes she felt Mika snuggle into her. The empath at first tensed by the contact, but after a few seconds where nothing exploded she began relaxing under her girlfriend's embrace. "You are like a really warm blanket, is that normal in you? I mean, when I had touched you I noticed your body temperature was high but I figured out you where just horny. Now I'm not so sure that's the reason."

Raven thought about it for a minute, her body was indeed a little different from the average human, but she tried to cover it up. "You are practically straddling my leg. Who says you are not the one rising my body temperature?"

"If you where horny I would be able to smell it." declared Mika as a matter of fact.

"Oooook…. that's the most disturbing thing you could have told me! You mean that on our dates…"

"Yep."

"You are like Beast Boy…" groaned Raven. "And that's disturbing."

"Sorry." apologized Mika. "I know I'm a freak. But I hope you can still like me this way."

"I'm a freak too… guess we are right for each other after all."

They both smiled and snuggled in each other's arms. And as they relaxed happily in their embrace, sleep finally set in both of them.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. The Bay Harbor Vampire

**CHAPTER 10 – The Bay Harbor Vampire**

* * *

"Somebody is in an awful good mood today." said Cyborg to Raven as she walked into the common room and approached the kitchen to where her friends were having breakfast. "Does it have to do with a certain vampire in your bedroom?"

The empath couldn't help but grin slightly as she remembered waking up tangled in her girlfriend's arms. Mika's hair was all messy and she had the cutest smile on her face as she sweetly kissed her brow so she would release her. "Well that certainly helped."

"Somebody had a fun night." hinted Beast Boy smirking at Raven.

"Don't get your lesbian fantasies running. We just talked and slept. After all she's here detained as a murder suspect." declared the empath taking a seat next to him.

"So where is Mika right now?" asked Nightwing noticing the lack of the other girl.

"Still sleeping in my room. She refuses to go out until the sun goes down."

"So she doesn't shine in the sun?" teased Beast boy.

"Don't even mention that to her." she knew her girlfriend hated that reference. Cyborg placed a plate of waffles in front of her, but before she took the first bite she turned to address their leader. "Are we going to continue the interrogation when she wakes up?"

"I don't really think that's necessary. I checked the security tape of the night of the first murder, and she's downtown at GameStop like Gar. She sneaked in front of the line to be the first one, but besides that minor offence, I doubt her mind was set on picking someone off the street and dumping him all the way across town. And if she can't go out during daylight hours, some of your dates can also be used as alibis."

"So you are fine about me and her then?" inquired Raven a little worried.

"She's not a criminal, so I have nothing to forbid your relationship."

"But you are good about it?" questioned the empath. She could feel Richard's discomfort about Mika and it made her feel insecure.

"She's pretty, and she certainly strikes me as your type."

"But?"

"I think she's too old for you."

"She does claim to be a teenager… whatever that means." justified Raven.

"Come on dude. Give her a break. I think she's pretty cool." remarked Beast Boy placing an encouraging hand on Raven's shoulder. "You think she might want to play Mega Monkey with me?"

The half demoness smiled back at him. He was really sweet when it mattered. "I think she'll like that."

"Oh, you think she might like to do the girl talk and go to the mall of shopping too?" shrilled Starfire excited. The possibility of a new female friend made her burst with giddiness.

"I don't know about that one Star, she's kind of a tomboy."

"What is a boy tom?" asked the Tamaranean confused.

"A girl who likes boyish stuff." explained her boyfriend trying to help.

"So that would make Raven a boy tom? She does like the girls."

"No, that just makes her a freak… a sexy freak." teased the changeling make Raven scowl.

"What about you?" asked Raven turning to look at Cyborg, he looked confused by the question. "What do you think about my choice of partner?"

"You really care what we think about you?"

"I shouldn't… but I do… you guys are my family." explained the empath.

"I think you have good taste in women." admitted the metal man. "But she does have this am-a-bad-ass-vamp kind of look. So she can expect an older brother talk from me."

"That's just for show off; she's really sweet with me."

"Then as long as she makes you happy we won't have a problem." finished Cyborg smiling for her before going back to devour his waffles. Raven did the same.

"So Richard, if Raven's friend who is a girl is not the killer, then…?" asked Starfire.

"We are back on square one."

* * *

Later that night everyone gathered in the living room preparing for tonight's patrol. The Bay Harbor Vampire was still on the loose, so they would work undercover to try and catch the perpetrator of such heinous acts. Cyborg was wiring Raven's clothing when Mika finally showed up.

"Alright let's get it over with." exclaimed the vamp walking over to them.

Nightwing turned from the case files he had on the table to look at her. "That won't be necessary. We checked your alibis and it all adds up. You are free to go."

"Alright! So let's continue the smooching luv." exclaimed the vampire hugging her girlfriend tightly.

Raven blushed at Mika's bluntness. She didn't seem to mind the others were there. So she apologized and softly pushed her away "Sorry, tonight's not a good night."

"But you are dressed like you're going to party." argued Mika.

"We are working under cover." said Starfire to help her friend "To catch our real bad guy."

"Oh! Right. Hero stuff." The vamp was suddenly feeling a little out of place. "So what exactly are you guys doing tonight? Maybe I can help."

"We are going to be patrolling in civilian garb." explained Raven. She then turned to look at their leader. "Where are we going to be posted exactly?"

"Raven you will go to the _Vamp Bar_, Starfire to the college frat party, and Beast Boy to _The Hype_. If anyone comes near you and tries to take you out alone to the street go with it, our killer might lure people out like that."

"Dude wait!" interrupted Beast Boy looking at his leader like he had grown two heads "Isn't _The Hype_ the gay club? If I get picked up by a guy I'm gonna freak! I might even punch someone!"

"Don't be such a homophobe Beast Boy…" scolded Raven.

"Fine." Robin sighed. "Raven you go to _The Hype_."

"Hey!" Mika sounded offended. "If she gets picked up by a girl at the club I'm going to be the one freaking out and punching people!"

"Ok you calm down and lower the butch level, ok? Nightwing is sending his girlfriend to a frat house and he doesn't get all psycho." Raven called her off making the vampire pout and cross her arms like a spoiled child about to throw a tantrum.

Nightwing sighed. He had enough trouble dealing with his hormonal teenage team to deal with a jealous vampire, so he thought he might at least put her on something useful. "Mika if you want to help, why don't you take a look at the pictures of the victims and tell us if there are any signs that might point us in the direction of anyone you might know?"

"Sure." agreed the brunette happy to be of assistance. But as Nightwing was about to usher more orders Mika's yelp interrupted him. "Holy shit! What is that?" she said pointing at the images from the frat house incident.

"That is the scenario of the Bay Harbor's Vampire collective massacre." stated the Titan's leader as a matter of fact.

"Dude, there is no way that was a vampire! First off, no one has a mouth that big. Second, we don't leave any marks, and those are some mean scars. Third, there is no blood anywhere, feeding is a messy process. A blood bath would require… well blood. And fourth, there is no signs of a struggle, keeping so many people subdued most have required several attackers. Not just one." explained Mika quickly.

"You seem to know a lot about murder scenes for someone who claims to be a pacifist." remarked Nightwing.

"I have satellite tv… Besides, my knowledge on the matter has nothing to do with what we are discussing here…" declared the vamp.

Nightwing assessed her words carefully but they didn't really had much to go on to change strategy. "Well that doesn't change tonight's plans. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire you are going to be the bait; we can only hope the vampire takes you for a victim. Cy and I will be in the T-Car at a safe location nearby to come to your rescue."

"Wait! You are sending the three of them alone and expect them to be snatched away by whatever did this?" snapped Mika. She was overprotective by nature, and there was no way she was going to let her girlfriend get kidnapped by a monster.

"Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy are perfectly capable of defending themselves." said Nightwing as he tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, I bet they are. But you don't know what you are really dealing with here." interjected the vamp. "Look there are a lot of things that go bumping in the night, but there are really few that are scarier than me, and whatever did those kids in the frat house, it certainly sends chills down my spine."

"Mika, we'll be fine. We know what we are doing." finally said Raven trying to calm down her overprotective girlfriend.

"I'm just trying to take care of you."

"Ok, hold it right there! I don't need you to take care of me. I think that is perfectly clear now." groaned the empath. She had mixed feelings regarding that matter. She found it sweet that she worried like that, but she hated to be treated like a delicate flower.

"Ok fine. But you are trusting he will save you if you get snatched away?"

"He has and he will." argued Raven. She wasn't sure how to explain her loyalty to their leader was exactly because of everything he did for her during his father's invasion of the Earth.

"He's the only one with no superpowers around here!"

That did it. Mika had successfully wounded Nightwing's pride. They all knew the subject about his lack of superpowers made him feel like he had to overcompensate for something. Powers or no powers he was an extraordinary leader and could perfectly manage any threat, but the vampire had touched a delicate string for him. He remained stoic, but soon turned to the demoness and gave her an order she knew she just had to comply. "Raven, take your girlfriend home."

The empath looked at her girlfriend sheepishly and took her hand to escort her out. Mika felt betrayed that Raven didn't take her side and immediately barked "That's not necessary. I can leave on my own."

Raven stopped her as she began walking fast towards the door. "Wait, I'll take you home. There's a psycho on the loose, I want to make sure you get safe."

"Ok, now you hold it right there. I don't need you to keep me safe either!"

"That's not what you said when you where coming to the Tower!" argued the demoness finally losing her patience.

They stared at each other until finally Cyborg stepped in to try and defuse the tension. "Ok, ladies. We all get you are both strong, independent women. Can you kiss and make out so we can get back to work?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come look for me when you are done playing the hero."

"How do you think you are going to cross the bay?" asked Raven still mad.

"Like this." said the vampire as she turned into mist and vanished.

They all saw her disappear and realized that if she had wanted to escape she could have easily done it. BB finally turned to look at Raven grinning. "I like your girlfriend Rae; she certainly knows how to make an impression."

"Shut up Gar."

* * *

The hours passed and no one had reported anything unusual. The least successful one was Gar; he just didn't fit in the Vamp Bar and returned to the check point with Nightwing and Cyborg.

"Told ya the red head would have been more successful at the gay club." pointed out Cyborg referring to BB's appearance with the holoring.

Raven was not fitting in the club either and was about to return as well. The only one that seemed to be getting a lot of attention was Starfire. Nightwing had to make a colossal effort to restrain himself from breaking in the party and knocking out cold the jerks that had whispered indecencies to his girl.

_Richard, if BB is no longer at the Vamp Bar I'll head there and see if I can attract more attention._ said Rae into her communicator.

"Alright, good luck."

As the guys just waited in the T-Car for the girls to bring any leads, Raven walked alone down the empty streets of Jump City. As she walked, she remembered going that road with Mika on the night they met. She had been burning with desire; the heat had made her contemplate the possibility of taking Mika by force in a dark alley. Probably her girlfriend wouldn't mind that now; she had quite a temper but her anger easily shifted if she got naughty.

_Ok Raven concentrate! You'll see her after everything is over, and then you can think of ways to make her forget her anger. Now look for the killer. _

With that in mind she approached the Vamp Bar, but as she drew near everything faded to black.

* * *

Raven regained consciousness as she was dragged through the floor in what looked like the sewer system. Her head hurt so much she felt like an ax was splitting it in two. She couldn't move, nor her limbs, nor her mouth to talk. She tried to use her magic but she felt it being sucked away from her.

Finally she was dropped in a clearing and she could see the hideous creature that had dragged her there. It was definitely not a human, nor a vampire. His skin looked scaly and gray. It had deep, amber eyes, a wide mouth with vicious fangs and long, pointed nails. It circled her like a shark, enjoying the fear creeping through her spine.

Their plan had worked a little too well; they were closer than ever to stopping the murders. All she hoped for was that Nightwing and Cyborg had noticed her location had changed, and they would be there any minute now, or else she would be on the receiving end of those fangs. His eyes were piercing through her soul as if trying to kill her just with that. No wonder his victims had all being terrified in their last moments. And as the monster approached with open jaws ready for the kill, Raven felt panic spread all over her.

Suddenly a flurry of hair and muscles tackled it from the right side. The chocolate brown wolf growled at it and leaped to attack it. But the creature was fast and strong, and managed to grab her from the neck and threw her to Raven's side. Mika turned back to human form, and as the monster launched for them the vampire quickly threw a knife at its eyes.

The monster shrieked in pain and Mika took the opportunity to grab Raven and put her over her shoulder. The empath was carried away fast through the sewer tunnels by her girlfriend; and as they got further away from the monster she felt her strength return slowly to her. It was as if the beast was the one absorbing her energy.

They finally reached an intersection and Mika stopped unsure of where to head now. Raven felt weird been carried like that so she found the strength to finally talk. "Mika, we are safe, you can put me down now."

The vampire gently placed her on the floor and checked her for any injuries. When she made sure she was ok she finally asked. "What happened? Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you blow him up or something?"

"I can't. It's like that thing is feeding off my magic." explained Raven trying to make sense of the situation. "Maybe that's what it ingests: Life force."

The empath tried to walk but she stumbled on her girlfriend's arms. Mika kept her still and finally asked. "Are you alright?"

"I feel very weak; like it took a bite out of my essence." answered the Titan as she was embraced protectively by Mika.

"I got you luv."

Raven blushed slightly, even though she didn't want to look weak and fragile she did appreciate having a strong girlfriend on whom to rely on when there was trouble. After a few minutes the empath regained her footing and they both began walking slowly. They were confused and disoriented. And feared they might be walking in circles. They just couldn't find an exit anywhere.

"Luv can't you teleport us out of here or something?"

"In order to do that I have to be able to feel my surroundings, or else we might be teleported inside a wall or something else." explained Raven. "Problem is that thing ate a part of my magic, I can regain it back, but I need time to rest and heal. No wonder I couldn't trace it before. In order to trace something there has to be a life signature, but that thing just devours every trace of it."

"So we are stuck down here with the monster?" fretted the vampire. Although she had successfully managed to get them momentarily away from danger, she was no superhero. Dealing with that kind of crisis was something she had never encountered before.

"The Titans are probably on their way. But we have to warn them, it has the capacity to paralyze its victims. I think that's how it subdued the boys at the frat house."

"How come you are not paralyzed anymore?"

"I metabolize everything too fast."

"Why? What are you?" wondered the vampire with rising curiosity.

Raven stopped walking. She knew she had to eventually come clean to her girlfriend. Her friends had come to accept her the way she was, but she knew deep down they feared the moment she might lose herself to her dark side. That's why they kept the special containment cell in the basement; it wasn't to keep criminals, it was for her in case she got out of control. The empath turned to look at Mika in the eyes. The vampire looked confused by the sudden silence, probably wondering what was so wrong about it. She was afraid her girlfriend might fear her after that, but took a deep breath and finally uttered. "I'm the daughter of Trigon."

"Uh… huh?" was the only response that came from the vamp.

"You don't know who Trigon is?" asked Raven baffled.

"Should I?"

"Ok, that's unexpected…" Raven scratched her head and tried to explain it in a simpler way. Considering they were escaping a monster in the sewers they didn't really have time for long explanations. "Trigon is a demon lord who has done unspeakable evil. So I'm half demon, half human."

"So you are a demoness and a superhero?" asked Mika trying to clarify. Raven nodded, and the vampire remained silent for a few seconds. The half demoness didn't know how to read her reaction, until her girlfriend finally bursted with excitement "Awesome… I got the coolest girlfriend ever!"

"You think I'm cool?" Raven asked perplexed. She really didn't get why her girlfriend would think that was awesome.

"Yeah! I mean you are like the archetypical superhero with a dark past that tries to make up for the evil that lurks in its heart. That's like the most awesome story line plot ever!" beamed the vampire looking at her with reverie.

"You are such a geek."

"Yeah, I'm a total geek." admitted the vampire grinning widely for Raven. "But I'm a cool, beautiful and charming kind of geek."

"I'll give you that." Raven smiled for her warmly. But her expression changed as she caught the movement of something from the corner of her eye. "WATCH OUT!"

Raven barely saw the monster leap out of the shadows towards them. So she pushed Mika out of the way but wasn't fast enough to dodge it herself. She felt a searing pain curse through her left side and fell to the ground, and as the beast towered over her limp body she heard the distinct battle cry of their leader.

"TITANS GO!"

All the team finally appeared and they managed to get the beast away from Raven with long range attacks. And although she felt relief to know they were handling it, the pain became too unbearable and she began losing conscience. Mika kneeled in front of her and Raven could see her panicked expression and her eyes glow faintly red. At that moment she identified the pain came from her neck. The monster had bitten her and she was bleeding heavily.

"You are losing too much blood…" said Mika faintly to her "Don't worry. I won't let you die."

She saw Mika's fangs elongate and fear spurred in the empath. Mika ripped open her own wrist and placed it hard over her lover's mouth. Raven's mind was racing.

_What are you doing!_

The half demoness' mouth was invaded by the coopery taste of her lover's blood. She tried to fight it back but had no strength to push her away. And as she did that, Mika closed in on Raven's wound and sank her fangs into her flesh. The empath was so startled by what was happening that she finally swallowed the blood in her mouth.

After that she could only hear the distinct cries of her friends calling her in the distance. And as the pain and the pressure in her neck faded, Raven was immersed in darkness.

* * *

_beep… beep… beep_

Raven woke up to see the infirmary's white ceiling. Her eyes were sore from the light in the room, and her throat was dry as a desert. She could see the sun going down from the big window on her right side and wondered how much time had passed. The memories of her last battle began pouring into her mind.

"Mika…" she whispered faintly.

"She'll be here in any minute, as soon as the sun goes completely down." She turned to her left and there was Beast Boy smiling at her. "Wakey wakey Rae!"

"BB how long have I been out?"

"Three weeks. You sure had a lot to recover from." he said as he lifted her bed so she would be in a sitting position. He quickly gave her some water and she felt her throat burn from the contact. She had to get used to drinking again. "We've been taking turns to watch over you during the day. Mika spends here all night though."

"She stays here all night?" asked Raven a little surprised.

"Yeah… I hope you don't mind that we let her stay in your room during daylight hours. It's very dark in there. She likes it."

"I guess we have similar tastes…" admitted the empath. "So she's been here in the Tower with everyone?"

"Yeah, she's really cool. I see why you like her. At first she didn't talk much to anyone. She didn't want to get away from you more than necessary either. But then she got hungry and we had to make an arrangement to get her sustenance. Cyborg was thrilled cause it gave him an excuse to buy lots of pork chops."

"Pork chops? You feed her pork chops?"

"Oh, no. She doesn't eat. We buy pig's blood at the butcher for her, and Cy gets the pork chops for him."

"Oh!"

"She does say we have her on a veggie diet though…" Raven looked at him confused "Apparently pig's blood is the equivalent of a veggie diet for a vampire…"

"I guess I had not really assimilated her been a vampire." admitted the empath. "Guess I really like the dark ones, huh?"

"She might be dark, but she saved your life Rae." stated the changeling.

Raven's mind went back to the sewers; she remembered the blood flowing down her throat and the searing pain on her neck. "She did something to me, before I passed out…"

"Yeah. You should ask her about that. It kinda freaked us out."

"Am I going to turn into a vampire now?" asked Raven a little worried.

"No." said Mika as she emerged from the shadows. The sun had finally lowered in the horizon and the vampire made herself present. Raven smiled at the sight. Her girlfriend was wearing her pajamas again.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Oh you should have seen me yesterday in Starfire's skirts. When you've been away from home for several weeks clean clothes become an issue." answered the vampire approaching her girlfriend. "Your black kitty pajamas actually fit me better. I'm not one for skirts. I have to remember to sit properly."

"You wore a dress once…" reminded Raven.

"Yeah, but I was trying to seduce you."

"Oooookay… too much information." Beast Boy looked from one to the other until he finally stood up. "I'm going to tell the other ones you are fine now. They'll be thrilled to know you are awake."

As soon as he left, Mika sat on the bed by Raven's side and took the Titan's hand into hers. She petted it taking care of not hurting the part where the IV was feeding her veins with meds.

"You fed me blood, didn't you? Isn't that how vampires are sired?"

"You have watched too much Buffy…" stated Mika sarcastically "anyway, you need to be dead first for that, and you never died… I told you I wouldn't let you die."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda like it when you get all sweaty and your heart starts racing for me."

Raven blushed at this. "You are such a flirt."

"Yeah and you just love that."

Mika approached her and chastely placed her lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle but Raven felt her girlfriend's emotions pour into her like a stream of cold water. The vampire had been very afraid she might never wake up and now that she did she was lost for words on all that she was feeling: relief, happiness, uncertainty, fear, hope…

Raven looked back at her as they separated. "That's funny."

"What?"

"Am an empath, and all this time I had not been able to feel your emotions. I figured out it was because you are technically dead. But just now I did… I felt you. It was different than what I normally get though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like if everyone else was on FM and you are streaming your emotions on AM." explained Raven. "What is not clear is why I'm getting that frequency now… I mean, we have kissed before."

"Maybe it's because of the blood we shared."

"Speaking of which, what exactly did you do to me?"

"My blood has regenerative properties; hence the eternal youth." mentioned the vamp pointing at herself "I just gave you a bust so you would heal faster, you could have died… I was scared."

"Thank you… Does that mean that anyone that drinks of your blood can live young forever without turning into a vampire?"

"Yes… although that would imply living forever by my side." noted the vamp.

"Well, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

They kissed again. Mika was being careful not to hurt her and then laid by her side on the bed, hugging her. They remained for a few minutes like that, enjoying each other's presence, until Raven broke the silence. "Mika… I'm sorry…"

"For what luv?"

"For doubting you…" explained the empath "for contemplating the possibility that you could be a murderer… the Bay Harbor Vampire."

"Well, I am Bay Harbor's only vampire." answered Mika playfully. "But I'm a vegetarian now! And I hope you will give me the opportunity of getting to know each other better."

"Without all the lies?" asked Raven and Mika nodded her consent. "Sounds like a good plan."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Mika began caressing her face with her fingertips and was closing the distance between their lips when they heard a gasp at the door.

"Told ya we should have knocked!"

Mika quickly stood up as the Titans poured into the infirmary. Raven blushed knowing they had seen them, but her friends commented nothing on it and just hugged the empath, glad that she was awake.

The 4 teenage heroes soon began regaling Raven with the stories of everything that had happened while she was asleep. But then Raven noticed the vampire just looked at them from a shadowy corner in the room. So she turned to look at her, inviting her girlfriend to join in the conversation. Mika smiled for her and took a sit again in bed next to her. A few minutes later and the brunette was immersed with the boys on a discussion on videogames. Even though Raven was not into those games she smiled, knowing everything was going to be alright from now on.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	11. Creatures of the Night

**CHAPTER 11 – Creatures of the Night**

* * *

Author's Notes: The final chapter is finally here! Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave a review. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much ass I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Raven you look beautiful!"

"I don't know Star... Isn't it a bit too much... I mean... I know she said she was preparing something special, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea." complained Raven as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with a little too much cleavage.

The female Titans looked like regular teenage girls. Both were disguised with their holorings at a fancy dress store in the mall. It was the third store they had visited, but Raven just couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted to buy and Starfire was making an extra effort for finding her the perfect attire for her date.

After Raven had been released from the infirmary, her life had taken an interesting path. She had literally turned into a creature of the night, sleeping all morning and staying up all night with her vampire girlfriend on the times where her superhero duties allowed her.

Everyone was warming up to Mika's regular presence in the Tower. She was funny, witty and extremely charming. Cyborg loved her cooking. The half machine teen was a meat lover, so he appreciated buying meat to draw blood for Mika's peculiar diet. Gar enjoyed playing with her at the gamestation; and on one of those gaming sessions she helped him pick the perfect name for his new identity: Changeling. Starfire was also thrilled. Not only was she happy for her best friend; but she enjoyed Mika's company when Raven was busy in meditation, the vampire showed a genuine interest in the alien's strange culture, and Star was more than happy to regale her with stories of Tamaran.

The only one who remained a little distant was Richard. They had not really talked much to each other, but now, whenever they were in the same room anything turned into a competition, especially after the incident at poker night…

* * *

In an attempt to bond with the Titans, and break the tension that could be felt whenever they walked in on Mika and Raven, the vampire had invited them all to her place for a night of poker.

As soon as the sun went down they arrived at her apartment building. They knocked at the door and the vampire opened to find her girlfriend and 4 other teenagers behind her. Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg had their holorings on so they wouldn't attract any attention; while Nightwing stood there as well in civilian clothes with really dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Welcome. Come on in." greeted Mika opening the door for them, and as the leader of the Titans entered she teased him. "Too sunny outside Richard?"

"Very funny… how do you know my name?" frowned the hero startled by the familiarity.

"I told her…" muttered Raven sheepishly "but that's all I told her, just your first name. I swear."

"Relax dude. You got nothing to hide in here." assured Mika turning to look at Richard. He scowled but said nothing about it. "Now make yourselves comfortable. Anyone want a drink? I wasn't sure what you liked so I got rum, vodka, white wine, tequila and beer."

"Thanks, but we are not of drinking age." replied Richard before anyone could say something. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked bummed by it.

"That's a shame I prepare one mean margarita."

"Oh, I want to try the margarita!" beamed Starfire. She was always eager to try the different tastes Earth had to offer.

"Star!" reproached her boyfriend.

"On my planet I am of legal age to get married. I am of age to get a drink, yes?"

"If Kori is drinking I want a beer!" quipped in Beast Boy.

"No, I'm not carrying a drunken Gar back to the Tower!" snapped Richard.

"I also got fruit juice." offered Mika, noticing the rising tension in the room over the drinks.

"Yes! Give everyone fruit juice!" accented Nightwing, relieved at least the vampire was not going to press the subject further.

"Dude! You are such a stick in the mud!" sneered BB. "Rae drinks when she's with Mika, why can't we?"

"Don't look at me; I only had one drink once." refuted the empath "Actually I think is better if you don't drink BB. How else are you going to be sane to play poker?"

"Speaking of which, everyone ready to learn from a pro?" asked the vampire shuffling a new deck of cards. She could feel the rising tension of the Titans and preferred to defuse it.

Starfire jumped up and raised her hand. "Yes I want to learn this other version of the poker!"

"You've played poker before Kori?"

"Yes! Richard once showed me this marvelous game." answered the Tamaranean "I just don't understand what we'll be betting if it is not the clothes."

"Starfire!" yelled Nightwing scandalized. Everyone turned to look at him; he was red as a tomato.

"Wow, guess you're not as boring as we thought." teased Mika grinning. She found it funny how he made such a colossal effort to keep his stuck up demeanor and his girlfriend made such a great job crushing it. She then turned to Starfire and kindly explained to her. "We are going to be betting money Star."

"I guess that makes sense. Getting unclothed in front of everyone would be much embarrassing."

"Yeah, we would need lots of booze for that. And since no one is drinking we'll have to settle with cash. Now please take your sits at the table." instructed the vampire so everyone got a place. "Richard, please take off your sunglasses."

"The shades are staying."

"Dude, don't be ridiculous. No one else is going to see you. Not being able to see your eyes in poker is like cheating. Just take them off."

"I am not taking them off. I don't want to be rude but I don't know you that well to feel comfortable." remarked the teen hero. He had always been the paranoid one.

"Come on dude! Like I don't already know who you are." retorted Mika.

"You are bluffing… leave that for the poker table." accused the Titan's leader.

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"I believe Raven when she says she hasn't told you our identities." explained Richard casually.

"I don't need Rae to tell me anything to find all the answers I need." bragged the vamp. Richard's only response was to cross his arms skeptical. Mika then took out her ipad and began searching for something there. "Ok, want some proof? A couple of days ago while you guys were out saving the city I took the liberty to google my girlfriend. The only matching search for Rachel Roth mentioned she had participated in a team sweepstake to win tickets for the Comic-Con."

Gar paled at this as everyone turned to look at him. "Why are you looking at me? I'm not the only one who could have signed us up to go to the Comic-Con!"

"Here it says that the team leader was Garfield Mark Logan." added the vamp making Gar shrink in his seat. "I actually found some really interesting things of him on the web. His parents were explorers and treasure hunters, but died in a boat accident in Africa. Their only son disappeared after their deaths, everyone thought him dead; no one had seen him since then. But there are records of a boy who tried his luck playing a green alien in Hollywood under that same name."

"You got that from the internet?" asked Raven bewildered.

"Amazing what you can find on the world wide web. Then we have Victor Stone. It says here he's the son of scientist Silas and Elinore Stone, whom after a horrible accident that killed his mother, he lost several limbs. His father then changed fields and now dedicates his life to renewing the prosthetic body parts industry and creating a charity fund for people whom had amputations. Very noble of him to leave a legacy that could give his only son a chance at a normal life, don't you think? If I ever lose a leg I know where to go to get a reaaaaally good replacement."

"Cy, would you mind taking care of this?" requested their leader not taking his eyes away from the brunette.

"On it… tracking all records and deleting as we speak." answered the teen machine as he typed away on the computer in his arm.

Mika seemed oblivious to it and continued. "Then there was Kori Anderson. Unknown precedence. Unknown parents. Unknown everything… Not much to say about that, it's like she popped out from out of space."

Raven felt Richard reach levels of anxiety similar to when he was hunting Slade years ago. She feared what might happen if Mika continued, but the vampire seemed to be regaling in making him squirm. Maybe she wasn't a murderer, but she was wicked.

"And last, but not least: Richard Greyson." declaimed the vampire in a Cheshire Cat grin. "Former acrobat. His parents died in a horrible circus accident, and was adopted by multimillionaire playboy Bruce Wayne of Gotham City. So nice of Mr. Wayne don't you think? Funny how it's about the same time Batman got his first sidekick…"

Richard stood at those last words and grabbed her menacingly by the jacket. "Ok, what do you want?"

They remained in a glaring contest for some minutes. Neither of them made an effort to move or blink. "I want you to take off your sunglasses. It's rude, you know. Besides… you got beautiful blue eyes Mr. Greyson."

Richard fumed, but said nothing and finally released her and sat back on his chair without taking his eyes off her. The vampire said nothing; she remained emotionless as she looked back at him.

No one dared talk. The tension in the room was so dense that it could be cut with a knife. After a few agonizing minutes they finally saw Richard remove his shades and break the silence. "I'm going to clean the table with you."

Mika smirked. Raven knew her girlfriend was savoring her small victory.

"Richard... Don't you know? The house always wins."

* * *

Raven didn't really like the fact that her best male friend didn't really get along with her girlfriend, but they were just going to have to deal with that. For now, she was more concerned with the path their relationship was heading.

"Kori this one just has too much cleavage. I want to look nice, but I don't want to overdo it… she's been looking at me lately with _hungry_ eyes and might think I'm suggesting something I'm not… "

"Do you not desire her then?"

"I... It's not that…"

"I thought the two of you had slept together when she stayed at the tower."

"We slept. Period. It was intimate, and certainly very pleasant. But there was no sex involved."

"And you don't want to get to the sex part, because…"

"I'm afraid…" blurted the empath.

"Friend Raven, you should not be afraid. Intimacy with the one you love can be a wonderful experience." advised the alien princess.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I'm afraid I might hurt her."

"How so?" asked Star.

"My powers are driven by emotion. The first time we kissed I blew up something in the kitchen."

"Oh" Starfire finally understood the severity of it. "Have you tried the meditation?"

"I've actually meditated a lot lately. But it's hard to remain in control when she's doing such a fine job trying to make me lose it."

They remained quiet for a while. Raven took several dresses that she had already tried on and looked at them in the mirror one more time. She really hated shopping, especially if it involved girly stuff, and was not sure why she even bothered.

"Ok, now I really don't know what to take… I mean, what if I over dress for it? I would feel like a fool."

"I have an idea… give me your phone." Starfire grabbed Raven's communicator and dialed someone. "Hello… sorry to bother you at this hour I know you must be resting, this is very important though… I'm with Raven right now at the mall of shopping and we just can't determine what the correct attire is for the special night you planned… oh ok… bye."

"Did you just call Mika?"

"Yeah… she said not to worry much about the clothes…" answered Starfire.

"Did she mention why?" asked Raven with a lot of curiosity.

"Well… she said you wouldn't be wearing them for long…"

"Oh."

* * *

"Wow Raven!" Changeling wolf whistled at her. "Planning to hit third base now?"

"That's more of a Home Run dress for me." added Cyborg.

"Ok, am going to put on some jeans." Raven was extremely embarrassed by the boy's teasing. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with the back opened and suddenly felt very naked.

"No, you are not." Starfire stopped her from turning around to her room. "You look very nice and your girlfriend will love it. Besides, we spent 3 hours choosing it."

At that moment they heard the doorbell and Gar sprinted to the door in cheetah form. Soon after Mika followed after him; she was wearing a black suit with crimson shirt and tie: and on her hands a flower arrangement.

"Wow, you look beautiful." complimented the vampire mesmerized by Raven's appearance "Here."

Raven received the flowers and blushed; she felt so girly right now. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

"I hope it's not too butchy."

"You look very handsome." mocked Raven.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "So you are bringing her home before sunrise, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to look at the metal man with warning eyes. "Don't start with your overprotective big brother routine. I already feel like she's taking me to the prom without your input."

"Ok, ok. Have a fun night then. Not like she can bring you back when the sun has already come up anyway."

"Actually… I thought we might get away for the weekend." admitted Mika. Raven opened her eyes widely. "If you would like, of course…"

"I have patrol…" justified her girlfriend.

But at that moment Starfire placed a hand on the empath's shoulder and encouraged her to go with Mika. "Do not worry friend, I have already talked to Nightwing to take your place. Go and have fun."

"Thanks… I guess… You prepared for everything didn't you?" turned the demoness to look at her girlfriend.

Mika had a guilty face but didn't reply to her. "Shall we get going?"

They waved their friends goodbye and walked outside. It was a beautiful night with the light of the full moon shinning over the dark waters of the bay. Raven saw a yacht docked at the shore, and it had the name _Rachel_ on the side. The Titan turned to look at Mika quizzically.

"It's for the weekend." answered the vampire to her unspoken question.

"You rented a yacht for the weekend?"

"No, I actually won it at poker. It is mine now." admitted the vamp.

"And you named it after me?" wondered the empath.

"It's too cheesy right?"

"Very cheesy…" acknowledged the Titan "But it's actually kind of sweet. Thanks, I like it."

Mika beamed at her and quickly helped her up the boat. It was luxurious and expensive, like everything else she owned. Guess it was a vampire thing. She made Raven comfortable and then rode the boat off to sea. They didn't really spoke much and the empath actually enjoyed the quiet time just staring at the stars and feeling the ocean breeze. At some point they stopped and the vamp took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"You look beautiful."

Raven blushed at this and Mika took the opportunity to steal a kiss. They kissed long and lovingly until her dark lover got bolder and started caressing her tights.

"Mika…" interrupted Raven, as she pushed her girlfriend apart.

"Am sorry… I didn't mean to offend you… seeing you like this I thought…" she began apologizing.

"It's not that!" Raven blurted. She saw Mika's disappointed face and didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "I do want you… it's just that I can't."

"Why?"

"Mika, my powers are driven by emotion, the more I feel the more power I unleash, and it can be dangerous, remember?"

"That's why we are in the middle of the ocean… nothing to blow up out here." explained the brunette.

"Yeah, except the gas tank and make us blow up in pieces." whined the empath with sarcasm.

"Ok, relax. I doubt you will have such good aim to specifically blow that up."

"But what if I hurt you!?" demanded Raven extremely worried.

"I trust you will do nothing to harm me. We can take our time and go slowly."

Raven scowled mortified. Her girlfriend noticed it and just took her hand and led her to the lower deck of the boat. Down there was even nicer. There was a little bar with very comfortable looking chairs, a flat screen TV and a queen sized bed. Mika led her right to the bed.

"…maybe I didn't explain myself right…" began Raven.

"Oh, I understood perfectly… you said you actually desire me but you are afraid you might hurt me because your powers get out of control."

"Why are we sitting in the bed then?"

Mika just walked to the bar and took out a little wooden box. She opened it and took out an amethyst necklace in the shape of a half crest moon. She put it around Raven's neck. It actually looked pretty and it matched her eyes perfectly.

"Try and do some magic." instructed the vampire.

Raven just looked at her confused, but did as she asked. She tried to lift a bottle from the bar but when she focused her energy nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing luv. It's the necklace." explained Mika "I made it from the talisman I got from Johnny Rancid. It negates magic and power bolts, so as long as you wear it no sudden outburst of energy can happen."

The Titan was actually grinning widely. Her girlfriend had given her the perfect gift. For the first time she was given the possibility to feel freely. And she wanted so badly to feel her right now.

Raven grabbed her tie and pulled her to her lips. Mika's minty taste and jasmine scent filled her senses. The vampire responded nicely and parted her lips to allow entrance to Raven's tongue. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance for a few minutes, but after a while the demoness grew bolder and wasted no time to straddle Mika's lap. She welcomed her by caressing her naked back lovingly, sending shivers up her spine. The empath felt the heat begin to pool between her legs, especially when her girlfriend pressed her privates against hers, making her moan involuntarily.

They separated their lips momentarily and Raven blushed, finally remembering she had never done this before. Mika seemed to read her thoughts. "Let me put on some music… I want everything to be perfect."

Raven stopped her from moving. "Baby, we are alone on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. I don't need music for it to be perfect… With you here like this, it is already the best thing that's ever happened to me."

They kissed again with renewed passion. Mika then began trailing kisses down her jaw line, all the way to her neck. The vampire teased Raven by softly biting and nibbling on her tender flesh; making the demoness growl at this. The mixture of fear and excitement made her demon side emerge, and made her hornier by the minute. Her feral sounds also got Mika extremely turned on and they began rubbing their bodies in a heated make out session.

Raven quickly got hungry for more and swiftly removed her girlfriend's jacket and tie to reveal her neck. The demoness kissed and nibbled on her exposed flesh making the vampire gasp. Her flesh tasted so good and the muffled sounds her girlfriend was making encouraged her to explore her body until she finally scooped her boobs with both hands. The empath thought her hand fitted perfectly there. Mika growled into her ear, and wasted no time in grabbing her firm ass making Raven grunt.

She then saw the vampire in the eyes; they were flooding with desire. And as in a reflex Raven grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, leaving her girlfriend exposed from the torso with only her black lacy bra encasing her breast. Mika looked surprised but responded well to her initiative.

"I like your wild side…" Mika murmured between kisses as she lowered her dress to her waist.

Raven was not really wearing a bra and the vampire got an unrestricted view of her girlfriend's charms. The Titan blushed, but Mika didn't stare for long as she took a nipple into her mouth and began sucking with earnest, as one of her hands toyed with the other.

"Mika…" gasped the Titan. She was in ecstasy; she had never been touched so intimately. And the pleasure just increased as Mika's free hand moved down to her butt. She lifted her dress and introduced her fingers in her panties. Raven was dripping wet, and she skillfully reached her center and began a gentle circular motion on her clit. At that moment the empath was pushed over the edge. Her body convulsed from the electric waves of pleasure emanating from her lower region. She panted, and gasped, and growled Mika's name for a few minutes, until her orgasm finally passed.

"Mika…" moaned Raven into her ear as her girlfriend kissed her neck. The vampire then laid her down on the bed and finished ripping her dress off, before straddling her. Raven was still sweating and panting, but her heat did not diminish. Then her lover teasingly removed her bra and exposed her big, delightful breast to her. The sight was breath taking and her mouth watered. Soon the demoness jolted from bed and quickly grabbed a nipple into her mouth.

"Geez luv! You are making it very hard to be gentle."

"Who says I want gentle?" asked Raven parting her lips from Mika's breast to French kiss her. As she nibbled on the vampire's lower lip she suddenly ripped her pants off.

"Holly shit! You are stronger than you look!" They were now both in their panties and Mika began riding her pelvic bone. Raven felt a new orgasm coming, but before she could reach the climax the brunette stopped and quickly repositioned herself between Raven's legs. She began kissing her inner tights and before the empath could protest she ripped her panties, getting her completely naked.

Raven saw Mika smirk watching her from that position. It was the first time anyone saw her that way, but before she had any time to feel embarrassed her girlfriend licked her dripping pussy. Raven moaned at the new sensation. She had never been licked before and it felt like heaven. She felt an orgasm building fast with every lick and right before she reached the brink of ecstasy, Mika introduced a finger into her.

"OH AZAR! GODDESS!" yelled Raven into the night as a powerful orgasm filled her very essence. She moaned and gasped and panted for several minutes invoking deities until her body finally relaxed and she was left breathing heavily in the bed.

Mika smiled lovingly as she watched her regain her composure. Then she got completely naked as well and laid on top of Raven, sweetly kissing her face and her lips. She then began rubbing her clit in the empath's leg, slowly, gently; until Raven felt her leg completely soaked by Mika's juices. The movement became faster and harder, until the vampire began moaning and the demoness knew her girlfriend was close to orgasm. Then the Titan did something unexpected and grabbed Mika and threw her on the bed on her back. She positioned herself between Mika's legs and began rubbing her pussy against the vampire's clit. The brunette moaned louder and embraced Raven with both arms as her body got overrun by spasms. Mika's orgasm came accompanied not by pleas to the heavens above, but by profanities and curses that felt to Raven like the best compliment ever, pushing the empath over the edge again.

After a few minutes they laid in bed in silence, holding each other tightly. Raven was lost for words, there were so many emotions she was feeling right now that she couldn't say what she wanted to.

Mika just smiled for her and kissed her sweetly before whispering: "I love you."

Raven's heart leaped a beat. "You really mean it?"

"I thought you were the empath here…" replied the vampire playfully, making the demoness roll her eyes. But she grabbed her face gently and looked at her deeply with her chocolate brown eyes. "Rachel… If my heart could beat it would break my chest. All this I did it not because I want a good rump in the hay… I did it because I really love you Rae."

Raven got a little teary eyed. But this time she didn't contain all the emotions she was feeling. She kissed her long and lovingly. Yes, Mika was a vampire, she was dark and kind of wicked; but she was also brave and charming. She was a creature of the night… and she was perfect for her.

"I love you too."

* * *

_The end… for now._

**Don't miss Raven's and Mika's next adventure on:_ Blow Out the Candles. _**

**_That story got some slight changes to fit better with this remake, but nothing too big. Except that it's now rated M for a little naughty treat that I threw in ;) _**


End file.
